


You'll Be In My Heart

by Bellarke100x



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dad!Bellamy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mom!Clarke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, married, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke100x/pseuds/Bellarke100x
Summary: [Used to be Bellarke Family Drabbles]A collection of random family based prompts.xXxMostly one-shots, but I might put in one or two 2 parters.xXxSummaries are in the chapter heads.xXxAny and all ratings/warnings will be included in the summaries.





	1. Attitude Is The Price We Pay For Cute Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Family / Romance /
> 
> Rated: K+
> 
> Word Count: 1,775
> 
> Characters: Bellamy Blake / Clarke Griffin / Samantha Blake (OFC) / Alexander Blake (OMC) / Zack (OMC) /
> 
> Characters Mentioned: Gabby (OFC) / Alison Blake (OFC) / Octavia Blake /
> 
> Relationships: Bellamy/Clarke / Samantha/Zack (Mentioned) / Alexander/Gabby (Mentioned) / Zack/Gabby (Hinted) /
> 
> Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are parents and they have some troublesome teens. Need I say more?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really not my best work, but I wanted to get this up. Seriously, I just made up a bunch of characters, threw them in this, and hoped for the best. I have no clue why or how it ended up like this. Whatever, it's mostly dialogue.

"Dad!" Bellamy sat up in bed.

"What?"

"Come here!" His daughter was yelling at him from downstairs.

"What have we said about talking to other people on other floors of the house?" He heard footfalls coming up the stairs.

"Excellent. Where's mom?"

"That's what you wanted to ask?" She gave an incredulous look.

"Just- Where is she?"

"I'm pretty sure she's still at work, why? Do you need something?"

"Ugh!" The miniature blonde stomped away to her room, slamming the door.

The front door squeaked open. "Dad?!"

" _Jeezus..._ " He muttered to himself. "What?" His son walked up to the bedroom door.

"Where's Sam?"

"She just slammed the door to her room."

"Thanks."

A knock came from the room under his.

" _What do you want, Alex?_ "

" _Well hello to you too._ "

" _Not in the mood, jackass._ "

" _I can tell. Here._ "

" _What is this?_ "

" _You might know if you open it._ "

Silence. Then some crinkling.

" _I don't get it?_ "

" _What?_ "

" _Why you're being nice to me...?_ "

" _Jeezus, I'm your brother. Can't I be nice to my little sister?_ "

" _No. What do you want?_ "

" _God! Fine. Can I ask Casey out?_ "

" _Casey?_ "

" _Yeah. Your friend? The one you've known for like three years?_ "

" _I know who Casey is dumbass, why do you want to ask her out? Didn't you just break up with your girlfriend?_ "

" _To go on a date? No, that was like a couple weeks ago._ "

" _Oh. Um, sure. I don't care. But you'll probably get shot down._ "

" _Why do you say that?_ "

" _Well, you're not really her type..._ "

" _So what is her type?_ "

" _Blonde, short, female._ "

" _Oh..._ "

" _Yeah. But thanks for the chips._ " Another door slam.

" _Dammit!_ "

"Language!"

The boy's head poked from behind the wall of the stairs, "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure." He put his book down. "Hey-"

There was a loud knock at the front door. Alex looked at his dad.

"Go answer it, we'll talk after."

He moved away from the door.

" _Mine!_ " Bellamy heard his daughter call as the sounds of running footsteps up the stairs lessened. He stood up, knowing he was not going to get any more reading done.

"What the- Go home...No, I don't want to talk to you."

" _Aw, C'mon babe, I messed up-_ "

"You slept with my brother's girlfriend!"

" _Like I said, I messed up..._ "

"Jeezus, go home Zack."

"Zack?" Alex shot out of his room at the end of the hall.

" _Oh shit...Hey man. How are you?_ "

"Terrific. Just fucking peachy."

_Language._ Bellamy mentally scolded in his head. Standing at the top of the stairs he was hiding behind the wall, listening to his kids.

"C'mon, man, you're not still mad about _that_ are you?"

"What? How you slept with my drunk girlfriend and cheated on my sister? Yeah, I'm still pretty pissed."

Bellamy heard a car door shut and faint noises of a babbling kid. Clarke was home.

"Um, hi. Who's this?" He could hear his wife sounding unsure and chose that moment to step out.

"Hey, c'mere. Hi, baby!" He took the baby off her hip and pulled her past the kids and into the kitchen.

" _Don't let your brother punch him, he's in enough trouble as is._ " He bent down, whispering into his daughter's ear.

"What was that about?"

"From what I could gather. Kid's name is Zack. Samantha was dating him and he fucked her over by sleeping with Gabby when she was drunk."

"Oy, I knew that girl was trouble."

"I know you did." He pulled a ten out of his wallet handing it to Clarke who tucked it into her bra.

"Wait, Sam was dating someone?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about that." Clarke took the ten out of her bra and handed it back to him.

They heard a thump, and their daughter yelling "Alex! Dammit!" Clarke ran past Bellamy who was still holding a baby.

"Fuckin- Alex! We told you no more fights!"

He stormed out the door. Over the teen holding a bloody nose.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"For a run!" And he took off down the street.

"You. Get off my property before I hurt you too." The kid let out a wry laugh before looking up at her face.

Nothing was really as scary as a mom going after someone who hurt her kids. All the laughter and mocking drained from his face as he pushed himself up and fast walked down the street. Clarke looked down,

"Fuck you! You got blood on my porch!" She pulled Samantha in and slammed the door shut.

The baby on his hip started giggling.

"Our baby enjoys violence, this is what I was hoping to avoid." Bellamy pointed out.

The miniature blond girl grabbed the baby from her dad and tried to walk off.

"Uh uh, Missy. Where do you think you're going?" Her mother stepped in front of her.

"Um...nursery?"

"Nope. Explain."

"Why? Dad already knows everything."

"Wh-" He tried to interject

"I know you were by the stairs. I'm not stupid."

"Tone down the attitude, kid. You lied." His tone was stern.

"About what?!"

"Maybe, I don't know, dating a douchebag? Ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Her face fell, cowering while bouncing with her baby sister.

"Why'd your brother hit him?"

"Does he need a reason? He slept with Gabby, cheated on me-" The front door slammed shut again, cutting her off.

"We're gonna need a new door because of all of you!" Clarke pointed out.

"I punched him because he said Sam was easy. Not okay."

"I'm sorry what?" Bellamy looked like he was seething. Clarke put a hand on his shoulder, some of the tension left, but not all of it. Nobody insults his baby girl.

"I'm with him, what?" Sam was confused.

"He told some of his friends at lunch the other day that-" He cut himself off, looking up at his parents. "I'll tell you later, but yeah, that's the basically what he said."

The tall boy still looked angry, but now he was sweaty. The blood on his knuckles drying.

"Alex." Clarke pointed to his hand, meaning for him to wash it.

"I'm fine." She glared at him until he put his hand under running water.

"Well, Sam, you're grounded for two weeks. And, Alex, another two weeks for you." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?!"  
"Why?!"

"You-" pointing at Samantha, "lied about a boy. And you-" pointing at Alex, "got in another damn fight."

"Mom-" he tried to protest.

"You are lucky I don't make it a month."

He shut his mouth, shuffling down the stairs. His sisters soon following.

"What the hell are we going to do about them?" She turned to her husband, arms still crossed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention away from her cleavage. "Jeezus, Bell. How old are you?"

He laughed at her, pulling her close by her waist. "Mm, they're just kids, Princess."

"So?"

"You _do_ remember how many guys I got into fights with when I was that age right?"

"That's-"

"Especially over you and Octavia." Her face quirked into a smirk with one eyebrow up.

"Oh yeah? You said you didn't even _like_ me until I graduated."

He grimaced. "Dammit-"

"Yeah." She laughed, pulling him down for a kiss. "Hi, honey."

"Hi. Welcome home from work."

"Mm, thank you." She kissed him again. "They're still grounded."

"One week for Sam. No more for Alex, he still has a week left." She groaned in protest as he kissed his way down her jaw and throat.

"You always make me the bad guy."

"Clarke, they have never taken me seriously. When you left for your conference a couple of years ago, their bedtimes were 11 or 12. We had pizza three nights in a row and Alex didn't shower the entire week."

"That's because you're a pushover." He feigned hurt. "But you're _my_ pushover."

"Ah, how special that makes me feel." She began kissing down his throat now.

"I try." She smiled against his lips. The baby crying broke them apart. Clarke started walking towards the stairs, Bellamy's grip on her hand snapping her back.

"Sam's got it." She raised an eyebrow. "Or Alex. One of them."

"Not what I meant." She laughed into his collar bone.

Bellamy bent slightly, picking her up and gently throwing her over his shoulder, her laughing in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" She managed to say through the giggles.

"You look tired." He tossed her onto the bed, unceremoniously.

"Mm, I'm so sure this is about me being tired." She commented as he shut the door, turning the small lock on the knob.

"It is!" He said, insisting his innocence.

"It's hard to believe you when you lock the door and slide your hand up my thigh." He let out a deep chuckled into her throat. Hand still moving up her body, but stopping at her stomach.

He laid next to her, rubbing small patterns into the skin with his fingers. "When do we tell them?"

"I don't know. We usually don't tell them. Someone usually spoils it." She was referring to Octavia coming over and ask for her due date both times she's been pregnant after Alex.

He laughed into her shoulder, "We could just tell her have her come over and ruin it again."

"I'll send her a picture of my sonogram and be like 'Oops, meant to send that the Bell...'" They both laughed again.

"We should just name this one attitude. Nickname Attie." He joked, she fell into another fit of laughter.

"God, they all have such big attitudes, don't they?"

He nodded his head, "Even Alison. And she's barely two!"

"Mm," She nuzzled into his side, "I guess that's the price we pay for cute kids."

"Fair enough."

They stayed quiet for a while. Bellamy making patterns on her stomach, Clarke snuggling into him.

"I love you, Clarke." He looked down at her small form (which would get larger in the next few weeks), her eyes closing.

"Mm, I love you too, Bell..." She mumbled into her shoulder, fading into sleep.

He smiled at her face. When his gaze shifted to her stomach his smile grew even larger. He loved his family.


	2. Wedding Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance / Friendship / Family
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Word Count: 11,499
> 
> Characters: Bellamy Blake / Clarke Griffin / Octavia Blake / Aurora Blake / Nathan Miller / Jessie Blake (OFC) / Elizabeth Blake (OFC) / Max Blake (OMC) / Caleb Blake (OMC) / Jacob Murphy (OMC)
> 
> Characters Mentioned: Lincoln / Raven Reyes / Alex Wilder (OMC) / John Murphy
> 
> Relationships: Bellamy/Clarke / Octavia/Lincoln / Jessie/OFC (mentioned) / Elizabeth/Jacob
> 
> Summary: Clarke is getting her bridesmaids dress altered by the bride's mom. Octavia gives direction for the dress to show Clarke's curves, little does she know Clarke's going to have another curve besides her love handles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot / AU: Mum switch: Aurora alive, Abby deceased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly, What is wrong with me? Anyway, here's another story because I can't seem to work on the one's I already have. The summary is terrible. I'd like to think this story is ok, please review. Please, Please, PLEASE!
> 
> (Pictures listed in order of appearance)  
> []()
> 
> [Picture of Bridesmaids dress](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1sirFHVXXXXa2XVXXq6xXFXXXv/2015-Strapless-Beaded-Maid-Of-Honor-Silver-Mermaid-Plus-Size-Long-Bridesmaid-Dresses-Lace-Up-Wedding.jpg_640x640.jpg)
> 
> [Picture of Wedding dress](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15GtKJpXXXXcrXXXXq6xXFXXXm/-font-b-Destination-b-font-font-b-Wedding-b-font-font-b-Dresses-b-font.jpg)
> 
> [Picture of Ring](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71velxbgxZL._AC_UL300_SR300,300_.jpg)

Clarke was so happy for her best friend when she announced that she got engaged. However, due to her fiancé being Military, they would be getting married 3 days after he got back from his final tour. That gave them roughly a year to plan their wedding. 'Them' isn't even Octavia and Lincoln, 'them' is Clarke and Octavia. And they had almost everything set within months.

There were 5 months left. Then it was wedding time. Most things were set in stone. Now there was just the little alterations. Literally. Dress alterations had to be made.

* * *

Clarke was laying in bed going over her list in her little wedding planner Octavia had given as a "gift". It was night, so she was using her "clip-onto-book light". But a hand came from her left and accidently hit her in the face, knocking her glasses out of place and making her "messy bun" actually messy.

"Bellamy!"

"Baaaaaaaabe!" he whined.

"You just hit me in the face you dick! Apologize!"

He sighed in frustration, with a dash of over-dramatization, and propped himself up on his elbows. Blankets cascading down his naked chest, damn he was distracting.

"I'm sorry for hitting you in your perfect face, now turn off the light and go to sleep. It's almost one in the morning."

And with his final sentence, she had thrown the planner and jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to throw up. He had gotten up seconds after her to follow, now she was emptying her stomach contents into the bowl while he held her hair. He blinked and it was suddenly four am. His poor princess was sick beyond belief and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's probably just food poisoning, I'll be fine." She protested when he wanted to stay home from work to take care of her. But like clockwork, she was in that bathroom throwing up; every night at one in the morning, for the next 6 days. She called the doctor on the seventh day.

"I've been home from work for the past week, I have to throw up like clockwork. Every day at one and ending at like four or five."

"Alright", the nurse typed the information into her laptop. Pulling out the blood pressure cuff and putting in her stethoscope. She started pumping. "When was your last menstrual cycle mam?"

"Oh, um probably...over three months ago..."

"M'am. M'am! Your blood pressure is rising, please calm yourself."

"Over three months..." she muttered, ignoring the nurse. She thought she just put on a few pounds after she got too busy for the gym.

She got a blood draw to check, but on her way home, she stopped by the pharmacy. Quickly purchasing three tests and a gallon jug of juice. She chugged the juice on the way home. Rushed to take the tests before Bellamy got off work. The two minutes of waiting felt like an eternity. When the timer dinged, she shook those tests. " _these aren't etch-a-scetch's_ " she thought to herself. Three positives. It's hard to get that if you aren't pregnant. Her phone rang moments later.

"Um...yes? I mean- Hello?" She was still in a state of shock.

" _Hi, yes, this is Arkadia Research-_ "

"Yeah, I'll call you back Raven."

" _What? No. Is this Clarke-_ " She hung up.

She was pregnant. She was snapped out of it when Octavia's ringtone blasted "Lips are Movin" by Megan Trainor.

"Yeah, O, what's up?"

"Dress alterations? in an hour? You didn't forget, did you? Because I'm on my way to pick you up." _Shit_

"Uh...No, ETA here?"

"Five seconds ago." _Shit Fuck_

"Great, be down in a minute." She was not prepared. No makeup on, her hair only thrown into a terrible bun, and she was wearing a pair of her boyfriend's sweatpants with a tight T-shirt from Aeropostale. _God, this isn't going to fit in a month_ , she thought to herself, _It barely fits now...No Clarke, we don't have time for this right now_. She grabbed the dress and threw her makeup bag in her purse along with all the pregnancy tests (back in their boxes) so Bellamy doesn't find out yet. She'll tell him when she gets home. Speak of the devil. Just as she was heading for the door, he walked in.

"Hey, babe." He kissed her cheek, noticing the dress in her hand. "Woah, where are you going? Aren't you sick?"

"Nope, we'll talk when I get home. Now, I have to go meet your mom", _and tell her I'm pregnant the first time I meet her_ , "and have my dress altered." She kissed his cheek before shutting the door. He stood there confused when the door opened. "The concrete is cold on my bare feet, thought I should get some shoes."

She grabbed her dirty, old, white converse, and shut the door again. He stood in the same place, still confused.

* * *

They were on the freeway, Oldies playlist blasting.

"You got gum?"

"Huh? Yeah, probably." She opened her purse, pregnancy tests staring at her. Her phone lit up, Bellamy's face popping up on the screen. Frowning, she tossed the package of gum at Octavia (not very smart since she was driving, a bit alarming) and turned off her phone. She just wanted a couple hours to ignore this.

* * *

Miller was lounging on the couch with a beer as he watched his friend pace in front of him.

"I don't get it. She's been really weird lately, not even just the past week (although she's been super weird this week). No, she's been weird ever since O told her about the-" he stopped abruptly.

"Dude...?"

"Fuck. She's been weird since O told her about the engagement." He looked at Miller, whose face said, " _Dude, what the hell are you talking about?_ "

He put his head in his palms, running his hands down his face before pushing his fingers through his unruly hair. "Do you think she expects a proposal or something? I mean We've been together for what? Almost two years? How long are people together before they get married? Usually?"

His best friend shrugs. "I have no idea. I may be gay, but I'm not that kind of gay. I don't know how girls think. Just talk to her, where is she?"

"With my sister, at my mom's house, why?" he said offhand, opening his phone to check his missed calls. Nate almost choking out his beer and sitting straight up brought his attention back to the conversation.

"She's meeting your mother for the first time..." Bellamy slowly nodded his head, not understanding. "Without you..."

Something clicked. "Oh god."

He went for his jacket by the door, then back to the living room for his forgotten keys, when his phone rang. **ARC** lit up on the screen, so he answered.

" _Hello. This is Arkadia Research Center. Are you_ **Bellamy Blake** _, Emergency contact of_ **Clarke Griffin** _? Press 1 or say yes. Press 2 or say no._ " the robot asked

"Yes."

" _Connecting._ "

" _Hello, this is Arkadia Research Center. Bellamy Blake?_ " The lady asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

" _We are having a difficult time reaching Ms. Griffin and would just like to get her lab results back to her._ "

"Lab results?"

" _Results from her blood draw._ "

"Uh, ok. What are the...results?"

" _Her test_ did _come back positive._ _She has high levels of HcGH_ _in her blood stream. Dr. Jackson recommends she schedule an appointment with her OB/GYN and get an ultrasound as soon as possible._ "

"Uh...Ok, I'll let her know. Thanks." He then whispered to Miller, " _Look up HcGH, what is it?_."

" _Alright, you're welcome. Have a good day sir._ " He heard the click of the line disconnecting before he moved his phone from his ear. When he looked up, Nathan's eyes were bulging out of his head and had his lips puckered into a straight line.

"What? What the hell is it?"

"Uh...well...ok...yeah, ok. So, google's definition is 'Human chorionic gonadotropin Hormone (HcGH). Human chorionic gonadotropin is a hormone produced by the placenta after implantation. The presence of hCG is detected in positive pregnancy tests.' So... do with that what you will."

Bellamy dropped his phone and keys. It was sounded more like a statement than a question, but it was just barely audible. "She's pregnant?"

He dropped to his knees. _Fuck_ _..._

* * *

Aurora was almost the opposite of what Clarke expected. For starters, she lived in a cute little blue cottage just outside the city. She looked incredibly young, and Clarke could tell this was the Blake sibling's mother. Her kids looked like her, from the piercing hazel eyes to her stature and build. But she was so calm, just being in her presence was relaxing somehow (which is the opposite of how Clarke felt around either of the Blake siblings).

"Octavia, honey it's so good to see you. Again, I'm so happy for you!" She gave her daughter a tight hug. Then looked to Clarke. "And you are...a bridesmaid, I know that. Octavia, honey, you never told me her name."

"I'm Clarke, I do apologize for my appearance, I...uh...just woke up when Octavia picked me up."

"Oh, don't be silly you look great for just waking up. Besides, who cares what you look like here? Other customers?" She joked inviting them in.

* * *

" _Hey, you've reached the voicemail for Clarke Griffin, you know what to do. *BEEP*_ " He hung up. 25 missed calls. He dialed.

" _Hey, hey, hey! You've got O, leave a message and I might call back. *BEEP*_ " he hung up again. Seething with frustration, he threw his phone, making Nate duck so it didn't hit him.

"Calm down dude, did you try and call your mom? Y'know, the place where she is?" He lets out a breath slowly. Grabbing the phone again, he dialed.

" _You've got the Blake residence, either leave a message or call back later. *BEEP*_ " He threw his phone again.

"Why the fuck don't people answer their phones anymore?!" He grabbed his keys and slammed the door.

* * *

Clarke couldn't catch her breath, she was laughing so hard. Octavia was laughing so hard she was snorting. Aurora was sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

She was telling stories about the Blake sibling's childhood. But the main focus was pictures of baby Bellamy.

"Aw, he was so cute!" Octavia mewed. "What the hell happened?"

They all erupted into laughter again. Finally, when they could all breathe, Ms. Blake went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of champagne and glasses.

"Now it's like a dress shop! Except I won't charge you first month's, and last month's rent, plus utilities." They laughed again. "Now, let's see what we're working with."

Clarke grabbed her glass and went to grab the dress hanging on the shower rod. She dumped her drink while she was at it.

"Nice O." The dress was silver, mermaid style (a skin tight bodice, still tight til about mid thigh when it gets a bit looser). There were 2 sections of gems, and it was a corset back.

"Thank's mom, but in truth, Clarke picked out the dress."

"I like your taste girly. Now, what are we doing with it?" She asked looking at either girl.

"Well, she said it was a bit too loose around the bodice and tightening the corset back doesn't help. And we want that dress tight! Gotta show off all those sexy curves!" Octavia looked over the blonde after her statement, "...that you can't see right now because she's wearing Bell's sweatpants. Why are you wearing his sweats?"

"Like I said, I had just woken up when you got to mine."

"Why do you have his sweatpants in the first place?" She turned, now Ms. Blake was asking questions. But like usual, Octavia answered for her.

"OH! How could I forget, this is Bell's girlfriend of almost 2 years." She looked at Clarke with squinted eyes, like she was sizing her up.

"Of course!" Her face was back to all smile and positivity, "I thought I had heard the name Clarke before today!" She hugged the blonde with so much force it knocked the wind out of her. "Alright, let's get you lookin' all pretty."

Clarke put on the dress in the bathroom, stopping to stare in the mirror before she went out. She put a hand on her stomach. _I'm gonna get so fat..._

Octavia pounded on the door, "You good Boo? Need help with the ties or something?"

She opened the door with a smile on her face. "Nope, I'm okay."

Aurora worked on the dress for a while before they took a break.

"Uh...Octavia, can you go get my phone charger, I left it in the car."

"Yeah, okay." The second the door was shut Clarke's face fell, sadness, she was on the verge of tears when Aurora came back in from the kitchen.

"Honey!" She set down the drinks and grabbed both sides of Clarke's face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I can wear this dress..."

"What are you talking about Babygirl, you look amazing in that dress."

Now she was full on crying. Aurora hugged her tight, allowing her just let it out. Octavia opened the door, seeing the scene before, she caught her mom's eye. The elder, motioning for her to stay outside. Once Clarke calmed down a little bit, she got her some water.

"Come on sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh god." She wiped under her eyes and waved her hands, trying to hold back the fresh tears. "Oh, god." Not aware of her actions, her hand went to her stomach. "I haven't even told Bellamy." She huffed a dry laugh, letting tears fall. She looked at the mama Blake, she was staring right back at the blonde. In typical mom fashion, she was trying to figure what was wrong and how she could fix it. One more deep breath and Clarke could form sentences like a human. "I...uh...This morning... I uh... I found out..." _God this is so hard_ "This morning I found out I'm pregnant."

Mama Blake looked surprised. Shocked was a better description. She clearly didn't expect that. "I-" She was interrupted by the front door swinging open. "Octavia I told you-"

But Octavia wasn't the one standing in the doorway. It was Bellamy, dripping wet. Clarke moved her gaze from him to out the window, how did she not notice it had started raining?

"Bell!" Aurora jumped over to her son, pulling him in. "Wait here, let me get you a couple towels."

The silence was deafening between the two. The only other time this had happened was before they started dating, in fact, they were fighting about Lincoln.

Clarke thought Octavia was a grown up who is allowed to make her own decisions. Bellamy disagreed, she wasn't even twenty yet, still a child in his eyes, incapable of making good decisions. Truth be told, no one will ever be good enough for his little sister no matter how much he likes the guy.

But even then, there were glares and dirty looks. Now? Nothing. His eyes were focused on the ground.

Aurora came back out with a towel but told him to go take a hot shower. He looked at the blonde once before going down the hall, and the hurt in his eyes was exponential.

* * *

After he got out of the shower he found his sweats on the floor _she must've worn them here_. He put them on and exited the bathroom. Drying his hair with the towel while he walked down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard whispering in the living room.

" _D_ _id he seem mad at her?"_

_"More like...hurt."_

_"How the fuck can he be hurt? You know who's hurt? Clarke. Right now she feels alone in this. She feels like he isn't going to want to be there."_

_How could she think that? I'd do anything for her._

_"Where is she anyway?"_

_"She took my car. Said she was going to grab a couple things so she could stay with me for a while."_

He walked out into the living room to find Aurora and Octavia huddled close together. He cleared his throat.

"Oh jeez, scared me half to death big brother."

"Where'd she go?" He was testing to see if they would lie to him.

"Home."

He didn't even wait another second. He just went straight out the door, into the pouring rain without a shirt, to get into his car and drive home.

* * *

After he got in the shower she broke down into tears again. She was out of the fancy dress, now wearing some of Tavia's pajamas.

"God, he hates me." She was still just bawling.

"No, honey. He's just a dumb shit. He doesn't hate you." Octavia soothed, rubbing circles on her back. Clarke managed to let out one forced "Ha" at her comment.

"I'm so tired, and hungry, and-"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah." She moped, stuffing her face into a pillow. She grumbled into the pillow, "This is really soft."

"Alright honey, sit up. There we go." The small brunette guiding her to sit up. "Now, here are my car keys. Go to your place and grab a few things, and you can stay at mine tonight. Alright? I'll stay here with my mom. But you need to get some rest, now go." She pushed the blonde out the door.

Clarke turned on the radio. _Maybe some music will help_ , boy, she was wrong.

_All by myself! Don't want to live all by myself anymore! Hard to be sure sometimes I feel so insecure and love so distant and obscure_

_Thank's Eric Carmen. You really know how to be comforting._ She shut off the radio and drove to the sound of the rain.

When she got to the apartment, it was dark and silent. It felt so cold and lonely. She tried to ignore it, _just get your shit, then you can leave and cry in the car._ She was grabbing her toiletries when she heard the door open. She peaked out finding him standing by the front door. She turned off the light quickly. _Wow, now he'll never find you, genius._

"Clarke?" Tears stung her eyes ad they formed threatening to fall any second, "Princess, I know you're here. O's car is out front. I wanna talk."

She quietly side stepped out of the bathroom and shuffled forward a little bit, but enough for him to see her.

He could see the tear streaks on her cheek, her eyes were red and puffy, "Princess..."

Tears fell down her cheeks, burning trails into her skin. He moved, wrapping her up in her arms. Whispering honeyed words into her hair. " _It's all okay. It's gonna be okay."_

"You're cold and wet. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She mumbled into his bare chest.

"Becuase I was in a rush to get to you." He chuckled. She pulled away, just barely. And looked up at him.

"You said it's all okay. Are we okay?"

He kissed her nose, "We'll always be okay."

* * *

And in all honesty, they were. Bellamy officially moved into her loft, and if she thought he was protective before, she was sorely mistaken. He was constantly hovering and while it was sweet, it got old, fast.

And she was right, she did get fat. She blew up like a balloon. It was two days before the wedding, Bell picked her up (because she couldn't fit behind the wheel) from O's to go to her sonogram appointment. She was good so far, almost 40 weeks and everything was normal. But after putting the wand down and moving it a bit, the ultrasound technician got a look on her face that neither could read.

"What? What's wrong?" Clarke was panicking, something was wrong with her baby.

"Let me just get this to the doctor, she'll be in in a minute." She looked unnerved. The second she left the room Clarke flipped her shit.

"Oh god, what's wrong, what did I do wrong?" She was hyperventilating.

"Calm down princess." He held her hand tight. "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise."

Moments after she had regulated her breathing back to normal, the doctor came in.

"Hello, hello! And how are we feelin' today Mama?"

"Nervous and nauseous. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You are very healthy."

"And my baby...it's healthy too right?"

"Have we talked about the possibility of multiple births?" She diverted away from the question.

"Y'know I think I'm gonna get through this one, then we'll see where it goes." Dr. Tsing laughed a little at her response.

"Uh, no. Multiple births as in there's more than one baby growing in there." She lightly poked the blonde's stomach. Clarke's eye shot open, leaning forward.

"Are you joking right now? I'm going to have twins?"

"Yes, mam, that is correct. We missed it before because their hearts were in sync with each other, and they were bunched together" She pulled up the ultrasound footage, pointing out the two hearts pulsing. Bellamy fell out his chair.

"Oh god! Bell, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Mmhmm. Just surprised is all, then again I was surprised you were pregnant in the first place. So I'm double shocked." He forced a small laugh. "I'm going to step outside for a second."

Clarke got the goo cleaned up off of her stomach, still concerned about Bellamy's reaction. Sure she was surprised too, but she didn't ...do whatever the hell he did. She ended up having to wait for him in the car. When he got in, he didn't say a word. But he didn't drive home either. He drove them to the beach instead.

"Bell, honey, I'm tired."

"C'mon, there's something I want to show you."

She sighed and reluctantly getting out of the car. They walked down the beach to a stone path that went out further than the actual beach.

She was staring out at the ocean, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Clarke?"

She turned around, the bottle still in her mouth, to find the love of her life on one knee. She swallowed and took the water bottle out of her mouth with a pop.

"W...what are...what..."

"Clarke, you are the best thing to ever happen. My life is so much better with you in it, I honestly can't imagine my life without you. Now, I was planning on doing this after O's wedding so she didn't think you were trying to steal her thunder, but, this is something I should've done a long time ago. And I couldn't wait another minute."

He brought out a small black box, popping it open to reveal a silver ring with aquamarine gems crisscrossed with small diamonds.

"Princess, will you make me the happiest (and luckiest) man alive and marry me?"

Tears were falling down her face again, but she was nodding.

"You can't do this a pregnant woman, I'm far too emotional."

He laughed a little, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes you idiot. I love you." She pulled him up, giving him a peck on the lips. He pulled out the ring, but it was on a small chain.

"I figured you could get it resized later on." Seeing as her fingers had swelled up a bit due to her being pregnant and such.

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason." She kissed him again, more passionate than before. "Now let's go home, I love you, but my feet hurt from carrying around your kids."

* * *

They decided not to announce their engagement until after the wedding, which wouldn't be long since it was the day of the wedding. Octavia was so beautiful in her white gown. Clarke (being the only bridesmaid) wore a fairly loose dress instead of the sexy tight dress they had originally picked. This one looked more like a sundress. It was a small ceremony. Only family and close friends. But the reception had everyone.

Clarke was watching Bellamy dance with Octavia. It was picture perfect.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to see the whole thing. The babies really liked the step on her bladder. However the second she stepped foot into the bathroom, it came pouring out. Her water broke. She was in excruciating pain for a minute before she went to find him. He was standing with Lincoln and some friends when she waddled up to him.

"Yeah it was- Damn Clarke, Bellamy wasn't kidding when he said you were huge", Miller commented when she took a spot next to Bellamy. Clarke shot a glare at both of them.

"Thanks." She said flatly. Grabbing Bell's arm. "C'mere."

"Am I in trouble for saying you were huge?" He asked after she pulled him aside.

"No." She paused. "Maybe. Regardless, you havin' fun?"

"Yeah, it's actually-"

"That's great! You prepared to have a lot more fun?" He gave her a quizzical look. "My water just broke."

Instant panic was seen on his face. He ran off, leaving her there looking stupid just standing by herself. Her face morphed into one of annoyment. He came back seconds later,

"Sorry, I was telling O we're leaving to go to the hospital." Her tiny bit of anger was gone.

"We need to stop by the apartment first and get the bag. Also, I want Chinese food, so we're getting that." They were walking out the front entrance and getting into his car.

"Do we have time for that?"

"We can't check into the hospital until my contractions are... AH!" One hit her just then. "God Damn! Those fuckin' hurt! Until they're five minutes apart. That was about 20 minutes give or take."

He was still speeding everywhere. Running up to grab the bag. Rushing to her favorite Chinese place. By the time they got their items, her pain was about 7 minutes apart. So he rushed to the hospital next.

She wasn't uncomfortable in the bed, but it's hard to be comfy when you have pain 1000 times more painful than cramps coming at you every 2 minutes.

Labour is painful. The mom's who say "all the pain goes away after you see your baby's face", they're fuckin' liars.

She spent most of her intensive labor screaming, and occasionally yelling, "I HATE YOU!" at her fiancé.

After the first baby was out, she got a breather for maybe a minute. During that time she told him. "You bastard. You did this to me. You _fucking_ did this to me. No sex till their out of the house. I'm gonna mad about this for a while."

Then she had to push again. It was faster, but only slightly, and still "painful as fuck", as she described it.

He was looking at the tiny people, capturing every detail of their faces. He looked back to see if she wanted to see them but found her to be asleep.

"We best not wake up mommy, she's had a long day." He whispered to the sleeping joys in front of him.

* * *

Over the next three months, they both got so little sleep. Him even less than her, only because she would use the excuse "When you push 14 pounds worth of human out of your genitals, then I'll wake up at 2 in the morning. Until then, it's your job."

Peace had become little things. Hour naps, quiet to read a book, getting to show any affection towards each other. It seemed every time the two kissed or even touched, one of the babies would start screaming or crying.

Finally, they got a night off when Octavia offered to watch the kids.

"I owe you so much for this, thank you O."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm great. Just get married soon so you can be my sister-in-law and I can say 'I'm watching my sister's kids' instead of 'my best friend's kids'"

The blonde laughed at the pushy brunette. "Could just say you're watching your nieces or you brother's kids, but I digress. Talk to your brother about the wedding stuff, he never wants to talk about that when we get alone time."

"Why not?" Clarke raised her eyebrows at her not audibly saying ' _C'mon, you know why_ '. "Oh. Oh! Ew! Didn't need to know, I'll talk to him, go away before the image is seared into my brain."

The blonde handed off her little girls. She told them, "Be good." But she was thinking _They aren't gonna be good..._ as she walked away.

* * *

Clarke was putting on her makeup while Bellamy was buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm glad we finally get a night off." He commented offhand.

"Uh, yeah me too." She came out in a tight red dress, stilettos to match. Hair still in a messy bun, and only half of her makeup done.

"Honey, I so fucking tired. Can we stay home?"

He let out a sigh of relief and fell backward on the bed. "Oh thank god." His shirt fell open, after giving him a look, "Pretending to button it. I hoped one of us would speak up." Translation = he was waiting for her to say something so he didn't seem like a buzzkill if she actually wanted to go out.

After wiping off her makeup, she just slipped off the straps and laid down next to him. "Too tired to even zip it up."

Now they were both lying on their backs on the bed. Her dress pulled down to her waist, bra showing. He turned his head to look at her.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up. I'm gross."

He sat up looking at her. She looked back at him but remained on her back on the bed.

"You are still as beautiful as the day I met you. Actually, no. You're even more so now."

She grabbed the pillow behind her and smacked him before putting it over her head.

" _Shut the fuck up_." She mumbled.

He pulled the pillow away from her face. "Why do you think you're gross?"

She shrugged and poked her stomach. "I don't know, I'm all stretch-marky and chubby."

"You just had kids! Plural!" she still shrugs. "So you have some baby weight and stretch marks, those are just proof you had an actual human growing inside of you. You actually had _two_ humans growing inside you!"

He bent over her and started poking her stomach, making her laugh.

"You're incredible and I love you."

"I love you too, Bell." He lowered his head to kiss her.

It was the most affection they'd shown each other in over three months.

He slowly moved his hands, away from their position of cradling her face, down to her hips. Squeezing gently. Massaging his thumbs into her hips.

She grabbed the sides of his face, he pulled back to look at her. She was smiling and he was smiling right back at her. She slowly pulled his face down to kiss him again but moved to the side at the last second and licked the side of his face. He laughed, burying his face in his the crook of her neck. The vibrations from his mouth causing her to laugh.

They dissolved into fits of laughter. After a few minutes, they stopped and looked at each other again.

"Alright. Octavia has the kids until tomorrow at 1:30?"

"Yup."

"Whatever shall we do with our time?" He asked, his signature smirk creeping onto his face.

"Hmm, no ideas comin' to mind," she said with a sarcastic smile on hers. "But I have a feeling you have a few."

"You know me so well." She hummed in agreement as he placed his lips over hers again. Only to come back up, "Alright, I'm gonna go make dinner."

He kissed her forehead, got up, and walked out of the room. She propped herself up on her elbows, laughing at the door.

After she got changed into his sweats and an undershirt, she walked out to find him in the kitchen making food.

"Mmm, I'm glad you can cook, otherwise our kids are going to be raised on take-out." She joked. Clarke's cooking skills were limited. Her signature dishes consisted of grilled cheese, tomato soup, spaghetti, pancakes, waffles, and toast. She wasn't even trusted to make those little mac'n'cheese cups anymore, not after she set her microwave on fire because she forgot to add water.

"Well, that just can't be healthy. How on earth did you survive until you met me?"

"I ask myself that every day. Then I remember O made me eat "healthy take-out" when she lived with me, so..." He laughed at her, putting noodles in a bowl.

"What can possibly be considered "healthy take-out"?"

"Anything, as long as you get a salad with it." He laughed at her again. Kissing the top of her head before handing her a bowl and sitting down on the couch. They watched TV for a few minutes before she spoke up. "We're having sex after we eat, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely." He answered before stuffing his mouth again.

They finished eating but had ended up starting a movie on accident. So they waited for it to end. By the time the credits rolled, both parents were passed out on the couch. Clarke curled against his chest, while he rested his head on top of hers.

And that's exactly how Octavia found them the next day at 1:30. She unlocked the door and strolled in.

"We're ho-" she noticed them fast asleep on the couch and turned to each baby in her arms, "I think we're gonna let mommy and daddy catch up on some sleep."

After leaving a note on the coffee table, she walked back out to her car and drove off to find her husband.

* * *

Clarke woke up by falling off the couch. Well, actually, Bellamy pushed her off in his sleep. Not a pleasant way to be woken up, but effective. She rubbed the back of her head and stood up to take in her surroundings. Bellamy was still asleep on the couch, she smiled lovingly at him, then proceeded to push him off.

"Ow..." He groaned

"Oh jeez, are you okay? You just fell off the couch." She moved to help him up, but she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"Uh huh. 'Fell'. Okay." He checked his watched. "Oh My God! It's 6:15! We're so late!"

He tried to stand up quickly, causing him to slam his shoulder on the edge of the table, a note falling into his lap.

****_Saw you two were actually_  
_getting some real sleep_  
_for once, anyway took the_  
_kids again, catch up on some_  
_more sleep dude. Can't have_  
_you ruining my nieces b/c_  
_you're sleep deprived._  
_We'll be back again tomorrow_  
_at 12 b/c I have work._  
\- Love, Auntie O  
(I really love the sound of that)

"Crisis averted, O kept them another night. Thought we should catch up on more sleep." He looked up to find Clarke asleep on the couch again. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom so she could get a proper night's sleep. Her mouth curved into a small smile and her head curled into his chest.

After placing her bed with the covers pulled up, he went to move away, but she grabbed his hand and made a sound he could only describe as a whimper. So he got in next to her. She immediately curled into his chest, hugging his waist and tangling her legs with his. He kissed the top of her head and smiled looking down at his princess.

_I could never want anything more than to end each day like this..._

* * *

"O I don't want to have this conversation again. We haven't had time."

"Yeah yeah, your exact words last time were 'It's never the right time'. But no, I refuse that, it's been four years. You've been engaged for 4 god damn years. She wants to get married already dumbass." He stared at her incredulously.

"My kids are _right_ there, please watch your language." She huffed a laugh.

"Bell, Lizzy's first word was fuck. And Jess called you a bitch almost as soon as she could talk. They're fine, now, stop changing the subject." He rolled his eyes and looked back at his girls. They were playing in the shallow end of the pool in their backyard.

About 2 years back, Jessie got really sick and wouldn't stop crying and screaming. They had so many noise complaints. Soon after, Bellamy got a promotion (making him Lieutenant) and a raise so they decided it was best to find a house. They found the perfect one almost instantly and moved in asap. It was a nice neighborhood, there were other kids, the elementary school was a few blocks away so they could either drop them off or walk them there when they were old enough. For now, daycare was enough.

"I told you-"

"You don't want to have this conversation, I know, but you need to. And She's not going to bring it up because she doesn't want you to think she's unhappy." He snapped his gaze to his sister. "She is. Calm down. I just know she wants to."

"Oh you "just know", great." He laughs at her lack of evidence. They were happy.

"I mean, I know because she straight up told me, but whatever." His laughter ceases as she got up and went inside to find her husband and son.

He eye's the blonde sitting on the edge of the pool, her shorts were dotted with damp spots and her legs were in the water, her hair was up in a tight ponytail and her sunglasses were being used as more of a headband than actual sunglasses. The little girls splashed her, causing her to take off the cover-up shirt and her denim shorts, jumping in to chase them. They laughed and tried to swim away, splashing her more in the process. He smiles at them, getting up to find his sister.

He didn't have to look far, she was just in the kitchen raiding his fridge. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, just held out a beer for him. Once she got herself one, she shut the fridge and popped the cap off her beer by slamming it against the edge of the counter. She ignored the glare he gave her, he told her before, " _You're gonna ruin my god damn counters and when you do, I'm making you pay to replace them_."

"Fine. Talk to me about Wedding stuff." She smiled at his concession.

* * *

"Clarke, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Why the hell would you tell him I said that?!"

"It's not like I told him you were unhappy with your guys' sex life, jeezus chill."

_I am definitely not unhappy with **that**_ she smirked to herself.

"Still, it's not something I want to...like...pressure him about..."

Octavia's face got annoyed. "BITCH! I'll tell you the same thing I told him. It's been _four_ fucking _years_!"

"Yeah, you're right." She continued to put away the twin's folded laundry, they were downstairs with their uncle, cousin, and dad. "And he actually said he wants to soon?"

"Yes. His exact words were, 'Alright. Fine O, you win. It's been too long, I want to be able to call her my fucking wife already. Hell, I already do'-"

"Part of the reason I got upset and told you about it..." She mumbled

"'But fine, I'll talk to her about it tonight after dinner.' So, you're good."

"Alright. Fine." she paused, putting away the last bit of laundry. "I bet you $10 he starts off with 'why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?'"

They both laugh, "C'mon he's got more sense than that. I'll raise the bet to $20 that he doesn't."

"You're on Wilder." They continue laughing down the stairs talking about how immature their boys were. And to no surprise when they came down the stair, they found all five of them watching Spongebob. Well, actually the two grown men were watching it, and laughing their asses off, while the two girls ignored it and started to dress up their cousin in clothes from the "dress-up chest".

"Aw, my poor baby. Being forced to wear a dress. This brings back memories of when Bell let me dress him up when we were kids." The blonde laughed at her observation, not knowing she snatched the attention of the man in question.

"You have to show me pictures." She insisted as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner is over, Lincoln and Octavia notice all three of the kids looking drowsy. So they grab Alex and say their good-byes. Soon after Bellamy scoops both girls up and throws them over his shoulders and carries them upstairs. Grateful all three of the kids had changed into pajamas before eating. He sets Jessie down in the lower bed and Elizabeth in the upper one. (There is one bed sticking out from the frame, with six drawers to the left of the head, then three steps up (the steps are also drawers) to the left of the drawers and there is another bed against the wall. Together it makes kind of a weird L shape.) They are already asleep by the time he sets them down. Clarke turned on the girl's star projector/noise machine before shutting the door and following him downstairs.

He opened a beer(knowing he'll only get a few sips before she steals it) and cuddled up to her on the couch, turning on You're the Worst. The episode is almost over by the time Octavia owes Clarke money.

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?" _I_ _should get more for getting his **exact** answer._

"Probably because I'm not unhappy? What the hell would ever make you say that?" She already knew, but wanted to make sure it was just O.

"Octavia said you told her you were unhappy because we still aren't married..." She got up from leaning into his chest to look him in the eyes.

"I told her I was _slightly_ annoyed we weren't. But I know we haven't really had the time," _or the money_ , "so I got over it. Really. I'm fine." He stood up, minutely raising his voice at her comment.

"But I don't want you to be fine, I want you to be happy constantly. I don't want to ever upset you. And if something upsets you, even _slightly_ , I want to fix it."

"Bell..." She stood on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Honey, _you_ are all I need. Whether I am your girlfriend, or fiancé, or wife, all I need is _you_."

"I love you so much, Princess." He kissed her, "However, as Octavia pointed out, it _has_ been four years and I would like to officially call you my wife."

"Whatever you want babe." She kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

"Octavia, why the hell do we listen to _anything_ you say?" Clarke was sitting on the steps of the twins bed, hold her head in her hands.

"Because I'm always right and I'm super smart?" She stated like it was common knowledge. "You said you needed something, what is it? I had to leave Alex alone with Bell and your daughters, who knows how they'll corrupt him."

"My kids are _perfect_ , don't even try. Besides they're going to an Ice cream social for new students at the elementary school, how much trouble could they get in?"

"Fine. Still, what did you need?"

"I'm flipping my shit. I woke up this morning and just stopped and thought to myself "I don't want a wedding." And-"

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"It takes so much planning and I don't want to dress shopping and...babe, I love you but, you turned into a Bridezilla and I don't want to do that..."

"Oh...This is supersolvable. I'll plan everything if you want, and you already have a dress so you're good."

"What are you talking about? Look, I know I was married before but that was like an "I got married in Vegas to my best friend because we were shit-faced" marriage..."

"No! What?! We are definitely talking about that later, but no. The bridesmaids dress we had originally picked for my wedding. It looks like a wedding dress, you already have it, simple solution."

"I'd need to have it altered again...Didn't really get it finished last time..."

"My mom can do it. Clarke, you overthink everything."

"She has been missing the girls..."

"Then take them with you, look it's all gonna work out babe. Just relax."

"Alright...You're right, I'm just over thinking it."

"Yup, I know I'm right. We'll go over to my mom's next weekend, ok? Just don't get pregnant again." She joked.

"Easy enough." She laughed lightly.

* * *

The next weekend the girls were both asleep in the back of Octavia's SUV while Clarke rode shotgun, holding her dress.

"Why am I nervous? I love your mom."

"I don't know, Clarke. Overthinking tends to bring out anxiety in everything."

"Yeah, you're right. You're right. I'm sure it's nothing." It wasn't nothing. She was going to Aurora's, her future mother-in-law, and her period was late. Again.

Clarke looked behind her to make sure the kids were asleep. "Hey O, can we stop at a gas station or something?"

"Um, I guess. Why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing again, just checking something." Octavia eyed her suspiciously before pulling into the next gas station they passed. Clarke nearly fell out of the car trying to get out so fast.

She ran in and bought a pregnancy test and a half liter of Mt. Dew. Chugging it before running back out to the car.

"Alright, let's go." Octavia looked her over again.

"You sure you're good?"

"I'll let you know." The brunette knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her. So she stuffed it down, trusting her best friend would tell her if something was wrong.

They pulled up to the house about half an hour later. Clarke was bouncing she had to pee so much.

"Grandma!"  
"Nana!"

"Hi, babies!" Aurora bent down, hugging both kids tight.

"Hey Aurora, lovely to see you again. Super sorry, but I have to use the bathroom." The blonde was rushing through her words.

"Of course dear, you know where it is." She ran through the house, locking the door after she was in. She broke the box and pulled the test out before sitting down.

Now it was another waiting game. _I fucking hate this. Hated it last time, hate it this time._

Octavia knocked around the same time her timer went off.

"Clarke. C'mon, what the hell is going on? Are you _positive_ you are ok."

She stared at the test. Mumbling to herself, "Oh, I'm positive alright."

"Uh, O..." She opened the door slowly. The small girl noticing the stick automatically.

"You're fucking joking...god dammit woman. I gave you one instruction, _one!_ "

"Yes, because I tried so hard for this."

"I don't know what the hell you two do...in your free time." They were having a hushed screaming match, not wanting the kids or their grandma to hear.

"Yeah, well we didn't try for _this_." She showed the positive.

"Whatever, we'll make it work. You call him _right now_. I'm not having another episode like last time."

"It might be a false positive..."

"I don't _fucking_ care. You call him and tell him. I'm not going through the whole "She was hiding it from me" bullshit again. Just...Fuck, I don't know. Tell him you took the test and it came out positive but you're not absolutely sure on it."

"I-" She took the stick out of the blonde's hand.

***SNAPCHAT***

__**Octavia**  
*picture of positive pregnancy test*  
_Your fiance thinks she's pregnant again. Stay off her dammit._

"There, taken care of." She shoved both the dress and stick back at her. "Now put this on, and come get fitted. You're fucking getting married." She started stomping down the hall, mumbling, "I'll do it myself if I have to."

She shut the door again to get dressed.

Octavia went out to the living room, finding the girls and her mother sitting on the floor. They were showing her their dolls.

***RING*  
** Bellamy's face popped up on her screen, she excused herself onto the back patio.

"What's up big brother?"

" _What the fuck was that?! You can't just send that kind of thing to me and not go into further detail!_ "

"Well, there are no details. She guzzled some Mt. Dew, took the test, it came out positive. There are your details. Happy?"

" _No!_ " She heavy sighed

"Jeezus fuck, I don't know what you want me to do? Draw her blood here and drive it over to a lab to have it tested." He was silent. "That was sarcasm!"

" _I know that! I just...fuck..._ "

"No, that's what got you into the mess in the first place." She can practically hear his eyes rolling. "Look, she was flipping on how to tell you. I did it. Talk about it later. Now, I must go watch future wife get fitted for her dress and babysit your kids."

" _O_ -" She hung up before he could protest further.

Walking back in, Clarke was standing in the dress. She looked beautiful. And her kid's agreed.

"You look so pretty, mommy!"  
"Like a princess!"

They both laughed at the latter comment.

The dress alterations went by pretty quick, and after they all just sat around and talked. Watched Liz and Jess tire themselves out running around the backyard. The day, overall, was pretty good. Luckily on the way back into town, the kids were fast asleep again.

"What if I am pregnant again?"

"I believe you'll have another child, correct me if I'm wrong." She was always so smug. "In all seriousness, though, do you want another kid? I mean I only have Alex, those two must be a handful. You think you can work another baby in there?"

Images came into her head of a big happy family. A smile made its way onto her face.

"Yeah, I think we can manage it."

* * *

Their ceremony was nothing fancy. She didn't really need it to be a big thing anyway. She had her closest friends there (the ones she considered to be family), her beautiful daughters, her new in-law's, and she had Bellamy. It was all she needed.

"Clarke...I don't have the words to explain how much I love you. You are the light at the end of a dark tunnel, you are a smile in a wave of frowns, you are the mother of ours kids, you are my everything. I can't remember life without you and I don't think of a time when you won't be there in the future. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I know we've had our problems in the past, but knowing it ended here I would do it all over again."

She'd be lying if she said a tear didn't escape her eyes.

"Bellamy..." She let out a breathy laugh, wiping under her eyes. She sighed, "I don't even know where to start. You are the love of my life, I can't imagine my life without you. You are incredible, I never would've told you but I've probably been in love with you since we first met. Everyone else would treat me like I would break if they spoke wrong, but you...you told me how it was. You made everything better just by being you because that's what you do. You make me feel whole...like I can do anything. I'll never be able to find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it."

She could hear sniffles out in the small crowd that made up her dysfunctional family. She loved them all. She didn't even hear what the minister was saying, but she repeated everything, word for word. Watching him as he followed. She said I do, watching his mouth as he said the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." Bellamy put one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist. Dramatically pulling her into a dip so he could bend down and kiss her. She was laughing as he did, melting into his touch. Their friends and family clapping and cheering, she even heard the kids saying "Ew!"

He pulled back, smiling at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He uprighted her before claiming her mouth again.

Breaking apart when their daughters came up to hug their legs.

"Mommy looks like a princess," Elizabeth noted to her father. He smirked at his wife who was talking to his other little girl.

"Yeah, she does."

* * *

**12 Years Later**

" _MOOOOOOOM!_ " Clarke sighed, closing her book as Jessie came charging into the room holding her little brother's arm.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Teach him some boundaries, he won't stay out of my stuff."

She looked pointed at her son. "Max Blake, what did you do?"

"I was just looking for her speaker so I could listen to my music-"

"Liar!"

"Jessie! Enough!"

"He was reading my journal!"

"Max, you know that's personal."

"I know, but nobody wants to hang out with me anymore..." He looked down at the ground. Clarke sighed, pressing her head into her hands. She looked back up to her eldest.

"Where's your sister?"

"She should be back soon, she went out with Jacob a couple hours ago..." The blonde shook her head. "...and I'm guessing you didn't know that..."

"No, I did not. Alright, where's you father?"

Her daughter focused her deep blue eyes onto her brother's dark brown ones, exchanging information without speaking.

"What?"

"Dad's...in his study..." The boy hesitated.

Clarke didn't have the energy to deal with any of this, she got up walking down the hall. She heard her husband muttering something through the door before she knocked, entering.

"Help me." She pleaded after shutting the door. Her face fell into one of exhaustion

"What now?" His mouth curved into his signature smirk.

"Oy, Liz stole the car to go hang out with some boy," She saw his jaw twitch at that, "Jess caught Max going through her stuff and Max feels that no one want's to hang out with him anymore."

He got up from behind his desk, wrapping her in his arms. "I'll talk to Max about boundaries, but he probably _should_ be punished."

"I know." She mumbled into his chest.

"Why was Jess freaking out?"

"He was reading her journal and-"

" _Liza is home!_ " Max yelled while running past the door and down the stairs. " _There's a boy here too!_ " He yelled again, running back upstairs and into his room. Probably anticipating his father's rage.

Clarke could feel the muscles in his arms tense.

"You go deal with Max, _I'm_ going to go talk to Elizabeth." He was hesitant, desiring to punch any boy that touched his daughters.

"Fine." She looked up watching the muscles in his jaw twitch. She kissed him, drawing his attention to her face, his features softening. He kissed her again, pulling back rather quickly. "Alright, go deal with...it, while I play bad cop with our son."

She laughed, pecking him on the lips again.

When she walked downstairs she found her 16-year-old sitting on the couch holding her 5-year-old brother, deep in a conversation with some guy. She noticed her mother and her face turned into a smile rather quick.

"Hey, mom!" The girl clearly expected an angry dad, not impassive mom.

"Honey-"

"Mama!" Her baby reached out, jumping off his sister's lap to run towards Clarke.

"Hi, baby."

"Sorry, I took him out to the park. That's why I took the car."

"Jess had an alternative explanation." She looked pointedly at the random guy sitting on the couch.

"Oh! Right. This is Jacob, a friend from school." Clarke picked up her son, resting him on her hip. She held out her hand.

"Hi, Jacob. How exactly do you know each other?"

"Well, I-" He started.

" _Dad! No! Mom said she'd handle it!_ " Jess was clearly protesting. Max came running in, grabbing baby Caleb.

"So...Dad's flippin'..." Bellamy rounded the corner, looking angry. Clarke stepped in front of him.

"I said I'd deal with it-"

"He's Murphy's kid." He growled low. She looked back at the boy, noticing some resemblance. She pushed him around the corner so they could try to talk privately.

"And?" She was trying to whisper.

"And?! His kid isn't going anywhere near my daughter."

"Bell, he's already in the house." She heard a low growling noise but chose to push forward, "Besides, you haven't heard from John in probably over 20 years. He's probably changed."

He looked unconvinced. "His son is not him, they could be polar opposites. Give the kid a chance..." She looked over his shoulder, noticing her three kids.

"You two, go put him down for a nap and stay up there." They ran up the stairs at her tone, Bellamy was scary, but he was nothing compared to Mama Clarke.

"Fine." She looked back at him, his jaw was still clenched. They walked back into the room to find the two hugging, Clarke could tell Bellamy was seconds away from pummeling this teen. She cleared her throat, making their presence known. Both teens released each other, looking over at the parents.

Her daughter looked unphased by the presence of her father, but she swore she saw a glint of fear in Jacob's eye.

Bellamy calmly crossed the room, sitting in a chair. It was silent, the tension could've been cut with a knife. But, Bellamy, of course, spoke up.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!?"

"What? It's a fair question." He looked back at the boy who swallowed.

"I-uh..." He was nervous, Clarke couldn't help but smile. She knew Bellamy was one of the sweetest people on earth, and it was always funny watching people get scared by him.

Bellamy looked him over, "How old are you?"

"I-uh..." Elizabeth hit him in the stomach, making him spit out an actual answer. "17, sir. 18 in two months."

His jaw clenched again, "I'll refer back to my previous question. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

He swallowed again, looking at Elizabeth before sitting up, trying to seem confident. Clarke leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms and watching with amusement.

"I was going to ask her out, and planned on dating her-"

"She won't be dating until she's 30."

"Dad!?" She stood up. "Mom?! Anything?"

Clarke decided it was probably best to intervene. She stood in front of her husband. "Jacob, why don't you and your parent's come over for dinner tomorrow. I'd like to get to know you better before I allow you to be romantically involved with my daughter."

He nodded furiously. "Absolutely. Anything, mam." She cringed, "Mrs. Blake?" He tried again.

She conceded. "So we'll see you and your parents here tomorrow night?"

He nodded, looking behind her he found the face of an angry father. He took that as his cue to leave.

"Jacob I drove you-" she protested, following him as he went to the door.

"Nope, it's cool El. I'll walk." He looked back into the living area. "Talk to you later." He looked nervous, giving her a quick hug before leaving. Clarke peered out the window, seeing him _run_ down the path.

As soon as she shut the door she turned.

"What was that?!" Her anger directed towards her father.

"I think I handled that pretty well." He looked to Clarke.

"You could've done better," She looked back up to her daughter, "but it went better than it could've."

"God, I hate you. He'll never want to speak to me again!" She stormed off.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth Blake, you get back here-"

"Honey, let me talk to her."

"I handled that _way_ better than Jess's debacle." She recounted the evening they came home from date-night to find their 15-year-old daughter sitting on top of another girl.

"Fair, but still- you could've handled it better." He huffed mumbling something along the lines of, 'I did fine.'

She rolled her eyes, going upstairs. She knocked on the girl's bedroom door.

" _I don't fucking care what you have to say, dad._ "

"It's mom, and watch your language." The door opened, Jess allowing her passage into the room.

Her daughter had been crying, that was clear.

"Oh, my poor baby..."

"It's gonna be ok, Liz." Her sister commented.

"Shut up Jessie, Dad _like_ _s_ your girlfriend."

"Then be gay, I don't know!" She huffed, flopping onto the bed on the opposite side of the room. Obviously, Jessie had been trying to comfort Elizabeth about this for a while now.

The blonde scoffed at her sister's comment, shoving her face further into her pillow.

"You're sister's right Elizabeth." She looked up, mascara smeared down her face and on her pillowcase.

" _Ha, told you_ " was muttered from behind her.

"Your dad will come around. I promise. Call up auntie O, she'll tell you how bad he was." She handed the girl her phone.

She did dial up her aunt on speaker phone.

" _Lizzy?_ _What's up babes?_ "

"Hey, Auntie O, I uh..." Jess stole the phone out of her sister's hand.

"Dad just flipped out on a guy she brought home." Her aunt burst into laughter.

" _And this surprised you?_ "

"No." Elizabeth took the phone back. "I knew he'd be weird about it, but it looked like he was ready to murder Jacob."

" _Aw, poor kid_ _. What'd he do?_ "

"He just kept asking "What are your intentions with my daughter?" and it was _really_ weird. Especially because, like, while he looked like he wanted to kill Jacob, he was super calm about the whole thing. Mad, but calm."

" _Ooh..._ " Clarke grabbed the phone.

"I feel I should mention, this is John Murphy's son; Jacob."

" _No shit! Wow...Lizzy, babe, you might be screwed..._ " She threw herself back into her pillow.

"O!" Clarke yelled at the device.

" _I know, I know! I'm just messin' with yuh kid. If this_ Jacob _is a good kid, Bell will come around. I promise you, it's_ always _going to be this hard, just prepare for that._ "

The blonde whined into her pillow.

" _Jess, baby, how are thing's with your boo?_ " Jessie took the phone and took it off speakerphone, telling her aunt all about her girlfriend.

Clarke took her focus off the brunette and went back to the sobbing girl.

"Honey, it's gonna work out. I-"

"Ah! What the-" Jess looked alarmed. "Liz, you got a message from Jacob."

Her head popped up a little, voice still meek. "What's it say?"

"'Sorry, your dad kinda scared me. Promise I'll get my shit together for tomorrow. My dad also promises to be on his best behavior. I really want to-' alright, you know, it get's a bit personal. But, you get the gist." She put the phone back to her ear, resuming her conversation.

The small blonde looked at her mom, brown eyes piercing through her. "What'd I tell you, baby?"

She hugged her mom. A knock alarmed all three girls.

" _It's me and Caleb. He want's Liza._ "

" _Lizzy!_ " The toddler sounded like he was crying.

Elizabeth opened the door, letting both of her brothers in. Caleb ran, jumping into her lap and hugging Elizabeth. Max plopped himself down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, rubbing her arm and back. Jess noticed and told her aunt she'd call back to finish her story, going to sit next to her siblings. Clarke looked at all of her kids.

Max was a miniature version of his father. Elizabeth and Jessie looked practically identical, but Jess was a brunette with blue eyes while Elizabeth was blonde with brown eyes. Little Caleb was special, he had dark blonde curls and blue eyes, but he got everything else from his dad. Each of them had freckles dusted across their faces. She loved her babies. Because no matter how old they were, they'd always be her babies.

Another knock drew her from her thoughts.

" _Am I forgiven? Because I feel I'm missing out on some serious family time right now_." Everyone laughed, he entered slowly. Noticing her tear trails immediately, "I'm so sorry sweetheart..."

"It's fine Dad, you were just being you." He looked like he was unsure if he should be offended or not. They all laughed at him again.

"I'm still sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"I didn't mean to say that I hate you..."

They all sat in semi-awkward silence, Caleb breaking it by screaming, "Dinner!"

They laughed again, standing up to go downstairs. Everything pretty much went back to normal. Jess sat on the couch, fighting with Max about what to watch and who's turn it was to pick. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair rocking absentmindedly with Caleb falling asleep against her while she ordered pizza.

Clarke stood by the kitchen entrance, Bellamy coming up behind her.

"I think we did a pretty decent job."

"We haven't fucked them up yet."

"There's the positive wife I know and love." He joked, wrapping his hands around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She put up her hand.

"We haven't fucked _them_ up yet, let's not add another one to try." He laughed a deep laugh at her, kissing her deeply, hearing all of the kid's protest to their public display.

"I love you so much..." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too..." She muttered, reclaiming his lips again.

The kids continued to shout their displeasure at this display but she couldn't find it in her to care. Rolling her eyes, she pulled him away.

"Where we goin'?" He gave her a smug, knowing look.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind." He laughed that deep genuine laugh again.

"Whatever you say, Princess." He kissed her shoulder, following her upstairs.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst / Drama / Romance / Humor /
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Word Count: 10,735
> 
> Characters: Bellamy Blake / Clarke Griffin / Jacob Griffin [OMC] / Octavia Blake / Fox / Jasper Jordan / Monty Green / Harper McIntyre / Zoe Monroe / Marcus Kane / Diana Sydney / Megan [OFC] / Abigail Griffin / Raven Reyes /
> 
> Characters Mentioned: Rick [OMC] / Maya Vie / Thelonious Jaha / Myles / Sterling / Finn Collins / Charles Pike / Bryne / Cage Wallace / Dante Wallace / Anya / Jacapo Sinclair / Eric Jackson / Callie Cartwig /
> 
> Relationships: Bellamy/Clarke / Clarke/Rick (past) / Jacob/Fox / Harper/Monty / Octavia/Lincoln / Clarke/Finn (past) / Raven/Finn (past) /
> 
> Summary: Clarke has been trapped. Her and her son are stuck in their little town of terrors until he's fourteen and she's given the opportunity to move them. It just happens to be across the country and it just happens to work out for the best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot / Domestic Abuse / Domestic Violence / Mentions of Alcohol Abuse / I own Jacob (OMC) /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GUYS! This was literally over 15K words, I know there isn't a lot of Bellamy/Clarke relationship and it's mostly focused on Jacob's (Clarke's son) life, but I have a started on the second part to this which I will post like ASAP. Sorry, I've really like skirted over some important points in this story and, trust me, it kills me too, but I'm working on it. Sorry again, please stick with me.  
> -  
> I don't know if you've noticed but I've decided when I include Fox in stories she's gonna be Jasper's little sister, we're all gonna roll with it.  
> -  
> I probably get the genre wrong all the time; let me know if I should change that at all. That or the rating.

Does anyone really try for a tragic love story? Or is it by pure coincidence that everything can go wrong only to turn out right in the end?

Does anyone really try for a love story in general? Or do they just get lucky and find 'the one'?

Do soulmates exist? Is there a singular person in the world who only matches another one person?

If there is, is there something drawing these people together? Or do they just walk around knowing there's a chance they'll find that soul-crushing love that everyone looks for?

Maybe.

But like all love stories, tragic or not, it has to start somewhere.

This one starts in a high school like most do. Two kids, supposedly in love, learning how they've screwed up each other's lives.

She can't go to school, follow her mother's footsteps.

He won't be able to go party anymore, live up his twenties.

Will she even graduate now? Get her diploma?

Will he?

Of course. Because when high school girls get pregnant, no one blames the guy. He doesn't lose time or get made fun of.

She, of course, is determined to at least finish her senior year, even if it kills her.

They school year had just started and it already felt like it was collapsing in.

But being who they were, they finished. She ignored the rumors, side glances, the insults.

He moved forward like barely anything had changed.

And before the year finished they had a son.

She was thrilled, even if this _delayed_ her plans, it was one of the greatest things to happen to her.

But there's a saying; "If it seems to good to be true, it probably is."

And things were good, for the first year or so.

Aside from being forcibly married.

The two were living on their own. He had a good job with decent pay, she worked weekends at the library to bring in more. The baby was happy in that way that babies are. Things were good.

Then, of course, they weren't.

The fighting started. He went out at nights, coming back reeking of alcohol. Their baby boy was three the first time he hit her.

The fighting stopped for the most part. He worked at a bar now, so the drinking became more frequent. She couldn't leave him, he provided for the three of them and she would take ten times the beatings if it kept her son safe.

She stopped working when the boy was four. He was starting school soon, so she had to be home to take care of everything else; laundry, dishes, basic housework, helping the kid with homework, being the perfect little homemaker.

Since it was _his_ idea for her to stop working, he had taken a second job.

The fighting started again. Him coming home in the middle of the night, drunk, yelling at her for never helping him out with the money.

He did it often, it wasn't new. What was new was the hair pulling, the throwing to the ground, kicking.

She never wanted her son to see it; how weak and powerless she was against this man he was supposed to depend on.

But he did. She couldn't hide it forever. He'd asked about the bruises before, she brushed him off or told him she was just clumsy.

But six-year-olds know more than she'd like.

It was pure coincidence that he woke up that night to see his mother bleeding on the ground, face pale with blue and purple. Kids may be kids, but they're smart and they know when someone is hurt to call the number that had been drilled into their little minds.

Mommy was unconscious on the ground, breathing shallow. Daddy was passed out face-down on the couch, knocked out from his stupor.

When the boy answered the door and the paramedics came in, they knew. The police came, her family came (to take the boy), and she was taken to the hospital.

There was lots of crying. Her mother for the fact that she might lose her only daughter, her son for the fact that he didn't know what was happening, her best friend for feeling like he should've helped more.

And, to this day, they will call it a miracle that she's alive. So close to death that night. So close to death throughout the trial. So close to death anytime the situation was brought up.

But they grew. Moved past it. Got older. Matured.

If anyone saw her on the street they'd never know how bad it had been. They'd never know how much it hurt. They'd never know what it was like to have a teenage son act the way hers did.

Here's where most of the tragedy ends. Not all of it, though.

Now the little boy was fourteen and they had just moved.

It's not like he wasn't happy to get away from the town where his most tragic memory occurred, but he wasn't thrilled to move across the country. Away from his friends and away from the life the two had built over the years.

It's why he ends up where he is now.

Getting in a fight outside a convenience store at eleven at night.

Punches are thrown, he's thrown to the ground, the other kid is thrown to the ground, blood stains the concrete. But it all stops when a deep voice yells out.

"Hey!"

The other kid and his friends run, leaving the boy on the ground. He can't help but feel the memory creeping back up on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" A man crouches next to him, offering a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushes away the man's hand and sits up, wincing at the pain that surges through his bones.

"You need me to call somebody?" His mom is probably worried sick about him. He should probably call her, himself. Looking to his right he finds his phone crushed.

He wipes his hands across his face, smearing the blood.

"Yeah, uh, my mom is probably freaking out."

"Probably. Do you just want a ride home?" He removes his hands from his face to study the man, he looks vaguely familiar. "Um, I'm a teacher at the high school. Not a creeper, promise."

His mom is going to kill him either way, may as well get a ride out of it.

"Sure." He pushes up, wincing at the feeling that goes through his spine.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob."

"I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." The two shake hands and get in the car.

The drive is quiet.

"What the hell were you doing in Seattle at eleven? Your address is in Lynnwood."

Jacob doesn't answer, just rests his pounding skull against the cold window.

"Alright. How about you call your parents-"

"Mom." Jacob interrupts and corrects.

"-and let them know you're not dead."

"I'll show up, then she'll know I'm not dead." He rests his head back on the glass, staring at the street lights passing by.

They stay quiet until they're almost there, then Bellamy asks again, "What the were you doing in Seattle at eleven?"

Most people, teens in particular, out that late are looking to score.

"Just walking."

"Walking?"

"Walking. Distracts me."

"From?"

He doesn't respond and Bellamy assumes the boy is done with a conversation.

He answers when the car pulls into the driveway of the small house. "Reality."

The front door flings open as Jacob gets out of the car, a small blonde woman rushing over and hugging him before pulling back and slapping his arm.

"Where, the fuck were you?! It's late and- What the hell happened to your face?!" She was obviously worried.

"I'm fine, ma. My phone got crushed. Got a ride. I'm going to sleep now." He pushed past her and walked into the house.

Her eyes followed him until he slammed the door shut, then she looked back at the car to find Bellamy leaning over the hood. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Teacher at the high school. Saw him and a few other kids fighting, offered a ride home." He quickly explained.

"Oh...thanks..." She looked back at the house to watch his bedroom light turn off then walked over to the man. "I'm Clarke Griffin. Seriously, thank you. I didn't know where he was all day and we've only been here for a couple weeks so-"

"Really, it's no problem. Just...make sure he cleans his face before he goes to sleep." She smiles a sad smile at him before thanking him once more and retreating to her house.

She walks up the stairs and knocks on his door twice.

She knows why he's upset today, it's the anniversary.

"Go away."

"I'm taking that as an 'enter, mom'." She replies before pushing the door in. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

He shrugged, "Didn't want you to worry..."

"So, instead, you decided to just disappear and not talk to me all day only to show up after eleven with a bruised face?"

He takes a moment before turning over to face where she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, maybe it wasn't my smartest move..." She lets out a sad laugh.

"Not going to argue with that." She pets the side of his head, moving her hand to cradle his face, thumb lightly stroking over a long cut on his cheek. He winces at the feeling. "Come on, gotta clean you up."

She gets up and heads to the bathroom, knowing he'll follow.

When she stands and turns away from the counter she finds him sitting on the side of the bathtub.

She put the antibacterial wash on a soft cloth and lightly dabs at the places where the skin broke.

He focused his eyes on the ground.

"So, what was it this time?" It wasn't the first time her son had gotten in a fight, just the first time in their new home.

"Ripped my earbuds out and tried to take my rockstar." He paused, "He took the rockstar..."

She let out another sad laugh. "Didn't you say that you'd try not to get into fights anymore?"

"No, you and my old anger management counselor said that. I just agreed."

"Ok, but you agreed."

"I'm sorry, mom..."

"I'm not mad, baby. I was just worried."

"No, I'm sorry...you wouldn't have had to deal with...it...if it wasn't for me. You could've left..." He apologized every year.

She responded the same every year, "It is not your fault. I would do it all over again if it meant that I'd get to have this."

"But-"

"Jacob. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault."

She could feel the tears hitting the cloth and pulled him in, wrapping her arms around him, not caring if the blood stained her clothes. He broke down, clinging to his mother as he cried.

"Shh, it's ok...it's ok...we're fine...we're gonna be fine..." She mumbled into his hair as her hand rubbed calming circles in between his shoulder blades.

Eventually, he stopped crying, apologized for marking up her shirt, and went to bed, falling asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

Clarke wishes sleep came that easy for her. She no longer cried herself to sleep, but...it's been eight years and she still worries about him coming back. He's still behind bars and no longer knows where she and Jacob live, but she's still worried. And it angers her that she feels that way. That he made her feel so weak and powerless at one point that now she still feels like some part of her will always be that weak and powerless.

That night she does cry herself to sleep, out of fear and worry, not of him, but for Jacob. He'll be nothing like his father, but she hates that he remembers it. She hates that he _still_ has nightmares of his dad coming back to 'finish the job' as he threatened all those years ago. She hates that she had to move him away from his friends. And she hates that something that happened to her, that he was never supposed to know about, affects him so greatly.

The next morning is Monday. The first day at his new school. He's dreading it.

His mom walks by and pounds on the door.

" _C'mon, get up and I'll make breakfast._ "

He does get up and takes a shower. Looking in the mirror when he gets out he sees his face.

"Well, shit..." noticing the purple and green marks on his cheek and the broken skin under his eye, his nose scraped up and his lip busted and slightly puffy.

He jogs downstairs to find his mom with a spoon in her mouth while she makes scrambled eggs.

"That doesn't have egg on it right?" He asks cautiously.

She laughs the best she can with the utensil still hanging. After she dumped the giant plate of food in front him, she pulled it out.

"Nope, just some peanut butter."

"Ma..." She's terrible at taking care of herself, always focusing on him or others.

"I'm fine, now hurry up. I'm dropping you off on the way to work." She runs upstairs to change while he scarfs down the large breakfast she's made for him.

She's very happy that her job is better paying here, the first thing she learned on their trip over? Teenage boys eat. So much.

She made him three eggs, two pieces of toast, three mini-sausages and would bet her life that he's still hungry an hour later.

She puts her hair up and notices the time.

"Alright, let's go, kid!" She grabs her purse and laces up her shoes while he runs upstairs to grab his backpack.

"Is school _really_ necessary?" He asks when they start driving.

"Hey, it's the first day. Ask me again when finals are creeping up on you." She glances over and to see his put out attitude. "Look, I know you're not thrilled about starting a new school, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

"How?"

"Well...for one...You said that none of the girls at your old school were cool. They were all super boring or desperate."

He perks up slightly. "They were. Always asking everyone if they wanted nudes. Like, can you please act like a fourteen-year-old girl? Not an eighteen-year-old."

She smiled at him. "Alright, well you're taking the bus home. Bus thirty-one. I'll be home around five and I'm stopping by the Verizon store so what new phone do you want?"

His old phone was an iPhone 3. And he has been dying for the thing to break. She promised that when it broke she'd buy him whatever phone he wanted (within reason).

"The new Samsung. I hate iPhones." He seemed a bit happier now.

"Me too." She high-fived him when they pulled in front of the building. "Stop by the office, they have your schedule."

"Alright. Bye, mom."

"Bye." She watched him walk towards the door and pulled forward.

**xXx**

Jacob walked in the doors and wanted to stop and gape. The school was huge. He didn't, of course. But it didn't mean he didn't want to.

He walked into the office.

"Hi, honey. What can I help you with?"

"Uh, my mom said that I could pick up my schedule here. We only recently moved here..."

"Yes, of course. Name?"

"Jacob Griffin."

She hummed while scrolling through her screen before the printer behind her sprung to life.

"Alright. Here are your classes. Your lunch will depend on your fourth-period teacher. And..." She looked around behind him. "Octavia, honey! Can you come here?"

He turns around to find a girl walking over. She was definitely not boring and desperate. She didn't need to be desperate when she looked like that.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Jacob is new here, do you think you could show him where his classes are?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah sure." When they walked out of the office everyone had cleared the halls, already in class. "Alright, lemme see your schedule."

He handed her the piece of paper.

"Pike for Science, he's a decent teacher but a terrible person. Sydney for English, her class is easy if you just blend in with the background. Sinclair for Basic Programming, he's a nice guy and the class is really easy. Blake for History-" She broke off and smiled, "He's a great teacher but he will tangent off into mythology references. Blake is your fourth so you'll have first lunch. Bryne for P.E., honestly talk to your counselor about changing into a different class, ask about weight training. And Studio Art with Wallace, he's nice and old but sometimes his son subs and Cage is an asshole." She finished assessing his semester life. "So I think we'll stop by the counseling office first so they can take you out of Bryne's class because, trust me, you don't want to be in that class."

She shuddered as if remembering a war flashback, he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah ok."

"Do you know who your counselor is?"

"Uh..." He had to think to remember the name. They had to meet with him a few weeks ago to arrange his registration. "Jaha?"

"Ah, religious nut. Fun." She just laughed and started off in another direction.

"You seem to know a lot about this school..." She didn't look that much older than him.

"I'm only a sophomore, but..." She looked around and lowered her voice like she was telling him a big secret, "my brother works here." She straightens out and resumes walking, "I don't tell people because they assume I'd get special treatment, but I do not. He is the biggest pain in my ass and assigns work to me even though I'm not in his class."

Jacob laughed. They got to the counseling center and only had to wait for a few minutes to see his counselor. Octavia was correct about Mr. Jaha, he was indeed a religious nut, suggesting a religious studies course in place of weight training. And when Jacob denied that (and was done being transferred into the class) Mr. Jaha proceeded to suggest a youth group that the school had, again he was denied.

Walking out Octavia laughed at him some more.

"Oh god, you should see your face. You look like you've been scarred for life."

"Well, the man did just lecture me on how focusing on a higher power could help me reign in my distracted personality and raise my grades. I don't think the two even tie into each other." They were both laughing while walking through the silent halls.

A teacher stuck her head out and asked them to return to class silently, of course after she shut the door Octavia flipped her off and they both started laughing again.

She showed him where all of his classes were, then drew it out on the issued map of the school, then wrote down the pattern for him (upstairs, downstairs, upstairs, lunch, upstairs, downstairs, downstairs).

They had successfully skipped their first period.

"If you want to meet me by Mr. Blake's class, you can have lunch with me and my friends."

He was shocked.

A: He knew he was younger than her, which wasn't the most appealing to students; hanging out with kids younger than themselves.  
B: He knew he didn't look his best, on account of looking like he got hit by a car.  
C: He barely knew this girl and she was inviting him to have lunch with her.  
D: An attractive girl just offered to have lunch with him...on his first day...maybe this year wouldn't be terrible.

"Um, sure..."

She laughed again, "Gee, don't sound so excited."

"No- I mean, thanks." He didn't really know how to explain his reasons for his shock to her without coming across as weird.

"Alright, well I'll see you in a couple hours." She dropped him off at Sydney's room and walked to her own class.

English wasn't his least favorite subject, but it sure as hell wasn't his first choice. Ms. Sydney seemed nice enough, but mostly like she wanted everything to be about her and if anyone disagreed they would be sent out. But if he just focused in on the book they were reading (Of Mice and Men; He'd read it in sixth grade) the class passed by fairly quickly.

Basic Programming, again, wasn't his favorite class but it was probably in the top three. Mr. Sinclair was kind and offered to help him catch up, he even gave Jacob an alternative assignment to catch up on the grades he'd lost from the beginning of the year. And Monty, the Junior TA, was super cool and funny.

Finally, it was lunch time, he was practically starving. He wandered over to the hallway of his history class and thought he'd put his stuff down in the class, maybe talk to the teacher about assignments, and what they were working on in class, he certainly didn't expect to see the same guy who had given him a ride home the previous night. Granted, he had told Jacob that his name was Bellamy _Blake_ and he worked as a _teacher_ at the _high school_ , all the clues were there, he just hadn't put them together.

"Oh, hey, how's the face?"

_Like you actually care..._

"Fine." He was lying, his face was throbbing at the moment, but Jacob had an issue with men. Just all adult men (and some teenagers). His therapist told his mom it was some underlying issue with his father. ' _Yeah, underlying. You mean like the fact that my mom was almost beat to death by him? Because I think that's the main issue here_.' He had told her, getting up and walking out of the office to go sit in the car.

"Alright. I'm going to assume you're here to talk about current work?"

"Yeah, just if there's a project or any important assignments I missed."

"Well, right now there's a group project that-"

"Jacob, C'mon I'm hungry." Octavia was standing in the doorway.

"Octavia." Mr. Blake nodded at her.

"Oh shut up." She laughed at him, walking over and pulling Jacob by the arm out of class.

"You talk to teachers like that?" The boy was impressed, to say the least.

"Nah, that's my brother. Bellamy Blake; older sibling to Octavia Blake."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah. He's a fucking nerd, but I love him." She shrugged and walked over to a table. "This is Jacob. He's a freshman and it's his first day. He is my friend now so you all have to be nice for like a month to let him get used to you."

He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but the kids at the table smiled at him.

"Hey, you're in third period Basic Programming, right?" Monty was apparently friends with Octavia.

"Uh, yeah. You're the TA, right?"

"Mmhmm, you'll like the class. Promise." He turned back to his food.

"So, Jacob- Jake? Do you go by Jake?" A tall, lanky guy asked.

"Whatever you want, man."

"Alright. So, Jake, what brings you to our shitty corner of the world." Octavia slapped his arm, mumbling that their 'town wasn't _that_ shitty'.

Jacob shrugged, "Don't know. Mom just said we were moving and it was pretty far."

"You weren't upset to leave your friends?" A cute girl asked, she might've been a freshman like him, she looked young enough.

"I mean- yeah. But I didn't have that many. Not that great of town we lived in before. Sketchy."

They all nodded like they understood.

"Alright," the lanky kid spoke up again, "well, I'm Jasper. You know Monty and Octavia. This is Fox, she's also a freshman." He gestured to the girl from before, "And Monroe is somewhere around here..." He looked around the cafeteria, "And she and Harper are our seniors. Harper is in California right now, but you'll like her."

Lunch progressed, he mostly just sat there listening to the other talk.

"Where's your lunch?" Fox whispered to him while Jasper was ranting about Disney taking over the Star Wars franchise.

"Forgot to pack one this morning, running late." Fox nodded and stood up, walking over to Jasper. She opened his backpack and took out a bunch of food, handing it to Jacob.

"Perks of having a stoner brother." She smirked.

"Hey! I resent that!" He spoke up, noticing his munchie snacks had been stolen.

"What? The fact that you're a stoner or the fact that I use it to get food?"

"Both!" The rest of the table laughed at him. Jasper and Fox began arguing back and forth, trading insults and stuff that they could tell their parents.

"Oh, C'mon! Fox Jordan sounds like a stripper name, does it not?!" He was insistent about it.

"So you're saying mom expects me to be a stripper?"

"No, I'm saying they should've put in more thought to naming you."

"Alright, J.J. Whatever you say."

"No! You aren't allowed to call me that anymore!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell mom? Dad? How about I tell them where your stash is and why you're _really_ working in the greenhouse."

"You wouldn't..." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Try me." She huffed proudly and began eating her sandwich again.

Jacob had to smile at the interaction before lunch ended.

"Hey, Fox, Jake's in your class with Bell. Just talk to him to get Jake in your group, okay?"

She nodded and motioned for Jacob to follow her.

History seemed like an easy enough. He got seated next to Fox and put in her group for the project. Mr. Blake was nice enough, but also seemed like he was a dick. Octavia was correct, again, he did tangent into mythology references quite a bit. The other people in his group were cool. Myles just talked a lot, not really focused on the assignment. And Sterling was decent and had a lot of good knowledge on the subject, Fox said he was Monroe's younger brother but didn't like to hang out with their group too often because of that fact.

He had been moved to Weight Training with Ms. Lachman, but she just got upset when people called her that; she preferred to go by Anya. And again, the class was easy and enjoyable. Jacob enjoyed exercise, despite inheriting his mother's lack of coordination and inability to play sports, he loved going to the gym, running, or even just walking. So the class was up in the top three, next to Basic Programming.

And his final class was definitely his favorite. Art was something he got to share with his mom, and that started at a young age. She had liked drawing his entire life, always giving him little pictures to hang up in his room when he was younger (he doesn't tell her, but he still has them all saved in a shoe box in his closet) and when he was old enough she started sharing it with him. They'd do dumb little drawings, they shared the makeshift studio, and he always loved art class.

His mom had wanted to do anything with art for the longest time but, and this was part of the reason he didn't like her, his grandma was _only_ offering to pay for her to go to college if she studied medicine. It's why she was stuck working at some OB/GYN in the city. She didn't hate her job but it certainly wasn't her first choice, and he felt bad.

The only reason she took the job was to move _away_ from his traumatic memories and terrible grandmother and because it paid more, which she could always use as a single mother of a teenage boy. But that's what made him feel bad.

For a while he was okay with everything, she seemed like she was happy with things, but he found that she was taking terrible care of herself; not actually eating _meals_ , messed up sleep schedule, overworking herself, sometimes forgetting to shower (not often, but occasionally), etc. And, another trait he got from her, he always felt like it was his fault. She constantly assured him it wasn't and that she was fine, but- he's fourteen, not an idiot.

Art went by too quick for his liking and soon he was boarding the bus.

Jacob wasn't a big fan of buses. But he didn't know how different this one would be from his old one; where kids were allowed to smoke cigarettes as long as they did it in the back of the bus with the windows down. None of the kids were smoking, but they were all still very loud. But he figured that was just a thing people did, no matter where they were.

He got off at the last stop, wich just happened to be at the top of his street. He was used to coming home to an empty house, his mom used to work weird hours when she was a nurse at the hospital in their old town, but it still felt a bit disappointing. It wasn't rational by any means, he knew that. His mom told him when she'd be home, it's been like this since forever, he doesn't even understand why he's surprised, he just is.

The homework is relatively easy, in fact, the only homework he actually hates is his history homework. He constantly rolls his eyes at the papers. And- again, he knows it's irrational- he knows Mr. Blake probably didn't actually write out this particular paper, but the fact that he'd chosen it at all made Jacob dislike him that much more.

**XxX**

His mom gets home closer to five-thirty but he can't hold it against her when she's brought home his favorite food.

"Really?"

She laughs at his pure excitement, "Yes, really. I didn't get a phone call saying you skipped your classes or started a fight. Congrats and welcome to your new high school. Have your favorite food."

She deposited the large brown bag on the island before running upstairs to change out of her scrubs.

Jacob loves breakfast for dinner. And his favorite breakfast? Eggs benedict. It's the absolute best.

He scoops his eggs, hash browns, and toast onto a plate and does the same for Clarke's waffles.

She comes back down with her hair thrown up into a messy bun, large sweatpants, and a hoodie.

Once the two are settled at the table, stuffing their faces with food, she speaks up.

"So how was school? I take it you didn't actually hate it."

Jacob shrugged. "I made a friend. And she forced her friends to be friends with me, but they seem super cool, so it's actually nice."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I do have that guy as my teacher, though. The one who drove me home last night?"

"Mr..." She trailed off trying to remember his name.

"Blake. Mr. Blake. It's actually funny, my friend is his sister."

She lets out a snort, "That is funny. So how about classes?"

He proceeds to tell her about Octavia and how he changed his schedule, he talks about his favorite classes before dropping to the others.

"History? I thought you like history."

"I did." He mumbles, shoving a piece of benedict in his mouth.

"Is this one of those things?"

"One of what things?" He knows what she's talking about and she knows he knows. She makes it clear by giving him _The Look_. "No. I mean- I don't think so. Look, it's not like Mr. Peterson. He was straight up hitting on you, which wasn't cool. I just-"

"It's fine baby, just remember. I'm the parent. I look out for you, not the other way around. And I really don't need you picking another fight with a teacher."

"Yeah, I know. But Peterson had it coming, he made a crack about you to one of the other teachers." He starts, getting more defensive every moment.

"I know, I know. I'm not saying what you did was entirely wrong, remember? I bought you ice cream. I'm just saying I really don't need _you_ picking another fight. If someone makes a crack about me, tell me. I'll kick their ass and you know it."

He does, there was a period of time where his dad was out on parole so she had taken up self-defense classes. He got put back in prison for breaking parole and a restraining order trying to get Jacob out of school. But she stuck with the same workout, it turned into kickboxing lessons, some martial arts, a few firearms lessons. Now she was pretty badass if he did say so himself.

"Alright, but if there's a kid-"

"Then you ignore it and come home and punch the bag in the garage. I told you, we'll find an outlet for you, but don't hit other people. Your record can't handle another suspension."

"I know, mom..."

"It's fine, baby. We're working on it." They finished their food and retired to the living room watching a new DC movie; The Justice League Vs. The Teen Titans. Another thing they had in common, their love for the MARVEL and DC comic universes.

By the time the movie had finished- after all the interruptions they both made with speculation points- it was close to nine.

"Well, I am fucking exhausted. So I am going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, kiddo."

"Jeezus, mom. Yes, go to sleep. You are constantly tired. You should sleep every moment you don't work."

"Yeah, I would, but then I'd never see you. Oh! Almost forgot." She goes over to her purse, digging out a box and handing it to him. "Love you, baby. I really hope it works out here, for both of us."

She hands him the Samsung Galaxy S7, before walking up the stairs to go to sleep.

He loves his mom. More than anything.

**xXx**

A month and a half go by without incident, then she gets a call in the middle of her work day.

" _Clarke Griffin's office, how may I direct your call?_ " She hears the receptionist answer, smiling to herself. " _Of course, sir. Thank you._ "

Clarke can hear the phone being hung up and waits the 30 seconds it'll take her secretary to remember to tell her.

" _Oh! Clarke! You have a call on line two!_ "

"Thank you, Megan." She rolls over to her desk, clicking the hold button.

"Clarke Griffin speaking."

" _Hello, Mrs. Griffin, this is Marcus Kane; the principal of Walden High School._ "

 _Shit...what's he done?_ Is her automatic thought.

"Hello, Mr. Kane. To what do I owe this call?"

" _It seems Jacob is having some trouble in a couple of classes. The teachers were wondering if you'd be interested in meeting with them? I'd also like to have a chat with you about his behavior._ "

 _Shit fuck. God dammit Jacob, I love you, but gahdamn._..

"Um, yeah, of course. Do they have a preferred time or...?" She trailed off.

" _I'm sure we can work something out around your schedule._ "

"Thank you, Mr. Kane. That's very kind of you."

" _Oh, I'm just trying to schmooze you before you come in_." She lets out a chuckle.

"Well, regardless, thank you. I'll check my work schedule, find a time, and get back to you as soon as I can."

" _Sound excellent, Mrs. Griffin-_ "

"Miss. Not married."

" _Ah. Well,_ Ms. _Griffin, I look forward to meeting you._ "

"And you."

The next thing she did was text her son, it was the middle of lunch, he should reply fairly quickly.

* * *

**_Today Wednesday 11/19_ **

_**10:46 AM**_  
**Clarke**  
_What did you do?_

 _ **10:50 AM**_  
**Jacob**  
_What are you talking about?_

 _ **10:51 AM**_  
**Clarke**  
_Principal called._  
_Trouble in classes._  
_Discussion about behavior._  
_Anything you aren't telling me, tell me now._

* * *

She hates it. She really does. Clarke trusts her son implicitly. And she always feels like he assumes she doesn't when she asks questions like that. Like it implies she thinks he's hiding something. And- ok, she suspects he might be hiding _something_ , but she assumed it was probably a girl or something like that. He's fourteen, he's allowed to hide stuff like that if he wants to.

* * *

_**10:53 AM**_  
**Jacob**  
_I have more friends._  
_That's about it._  
_Classes are probably just History and English._  
_Mrs. Sydney is conceited and wants to be heard._  
_Mr. Blake thinks I'm slacking off._

 _ **10:54 AM**_  
**Clarke**  
_Are you?_

 ** _10:54 AM_**  
**Jacob**  
_No, mom._  
_He's a dick._  
_I like his sister, but he's pretty rude._

 ** _10:55 AM_**  
**Clarke**  
_Alright, well...no friends over for a week._  
_Am I parenting right?_  
_This is what parents do, right?_  
_Yeah._  
_I have to make time to sit down with your teachers and principal, punishment._  
_Boom._

 _ **10:56 AM**_  
**Jacob**  
_What friends?_  
_Yeah, fine._  
_I'll need to go to the library though._  
_Group project still._

 _ **10:57 AM**_  
**Clarke**  
_Don't even, you just said you had more friends._  
_The library is fine._  
_I forgot, don't call your teachers names._

* * *

Clarke had her assistant call the principal back and schedule a meeting.

It was the following week. She had the meetings scheduled: first was the principal, then Mr. Sinclair, next would be Ms. Sydney, ending with Mr. Blake.

They went through the pleasantries and fake conversation she was used to before reaching the real problem.

"So, Mr. Jaha had contacted Mr. Jackson, from Jacob's last school, about a week or so ago, and we noticed it wasn't listed in his medical file."

"What?"

"The name of Jacob's therapist." It made her go rigid.

"He does not go to therapy at the moment."

"Ah well..." He started before opening his desk drawer and pulling out a sheet of paper with names on it. It was a move she recognized.

"Thanks, we're ok for now." She replied before he even handed it to her.

"Ms. Griffin, I'm not even going to imagine how hard it is for you to be raising Jacob on your own. But..." She could tell where it was going. "It might not be healthy for him to not have a steady male role model in his life." She wanted to punch the guy.

"Well, thank you for your opinion, but like I said. We're ok right now."

"Ms. Griffin, please, we're only trying to help-" He motioned the paper towards her again.

"Well, _it's_ proven to be more harmful than helpful." Before he could continue with his spiel on why she needed to have a man in her life, she asked if they were done.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, are we done here? Do you have any other concerns about Jacob's immediate behavior and not his future reactions?"

"Um, I suppose not, but-"

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting." Passively walking out of his office and towards the computer lab.

Mr. Sinclair had nothing but good things to say. He expressed how great Jacob was and suggested maybe he take to one of the clubs if the boy had any interest in pursuing a future in the technical field.

Then she was off to Ms. Sydney who lost her immediately when she started their meeting with, "You look familiar? Are, by chance, related to Abby Griffin?"

She sighed and conceded that she was her daughter, which led to a ten-minute conversation about how they never talked anymore and how Clarke didn't talk to her either.

"Well, that's a shame. Anywho, back to your son."

"Yes. Did you have any concerns?"

"Not exactly a concern such as a...complaint? That sounds wrong, but..." She shook her head. "We have four major essays that make up about fifty-percent of their quarter grade."

"Ok..."

"Jacob has...failed to turn in the first one of those."

"Oh," She was surprised, to say the least. He was usually great about that kind of thing.

"Yes. It really is a shame, he's an excellent student. So, just for him, I'm willing to make a deal."

"A deal." She didn't say like a question, more like a flat statement.

"Yes. I will give him two weeks to give me a complete paper with nothing about his grade taking a hit." She could sense the but coming, "In exchange for a phone call to your mother." Apparently, this woman hadn't listened when Clarke said she didn't talk to Abby anymore. "I miss her terribly but I don't have her number."

"I could just give it to you."

"Really?" She seemed honest-to-god shocked.

"Yeah, I don't care. Just give him the two weeks?"

"Yes, of course." She wrote down her mother's cell phone number and handed it to her.

"So we're done?"

"Yes. That was all I had."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Ms. Sydney."

"Likewise." She nodded once more before exiting the classroom and heading to the next one.

Entering she found Jacob sitting at one the tables doodling on a piece of paper.

"Are you almost- mom?" He could probably see how tense she was, she wasn't really doing anything to hide it.

"I'm fine, just- go sit in the hallway so I can finish these."

"Ok..." He seemed hesitant but did as he was instructed.

She approached Mr. Blakes desk, dropping her purse in the chair next to her.

"Before we start, if you know my mother or have input on how I'm raising my son wrong, keep it to yourself." She was pretty tired of hearing it at this point.

"Uh, should I have input?"

"I don't know."

"Why _would_ I have input? That seems like a better question."

"Again, no idea. I'm a single mom who has a job with regular hours. But that isn't satisfying enough because my son hasn't had a steady male role in his life since he was eight."

"Not seeing where I'd put my input if I had any."

"I don't know, but I've got two sheets of therapist suggestions and advice that I should sign up for online dating. So..." She shrugged, dropping her head into her hands.

"I think you're doing fine. I had a single mom, I turned out fine."

"Instilling confidence in me, that's new."

He laughed a little. "Alright, well I don't have any major issues, but Jacob does seem a bit combative in class."

"How so?"

"I'll ask a question, pick him to answer it, and he'll be a bit snappish."

**XxX**

While his mom finished up her last conference, Jacob sat in the hall, bored. Well, bored until Octavia walked up.

"What the hell are you doing here, pipsqueak?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Mom. Conferences."

She sucked in an exaggerated breath through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, so close to getting away with it. You think my brother is gonna blab about Mrs. pipsqueak?" She said with a knowing smirk.

Over the time he'd been here Jacob had gotten pretty close to Fox. They weren't dating, but their friends all joked about them.

"I don't see why he would."

"Well, neither do I, but I also don't know why he'd call a meeting for your mom. Unless he wanted to hit on her, but that would be a pretty dumb move for him."

Jacob straightened up, "He'd hit on her?"

"I mean- Jake, love you, but your mom is hot."

"Well, he shouldn't do that. It's one of his student's parent. And your friend's parent."

"Yeah, that's another reason why he wouldn't be doing it." The boy nodded stiffly. Octavia gave him a questioning look before joining him on the ground. "Can I ask why it would be so bad if he was hitting on her?"

"You could, but I wouldn't answer. I'd offend you and you'd stop being friends with me."

"Well, jeezus, now I have to know."

He waited for a couple more moments. "I hate men."

"Must be hard, hating yourself."

He let out a small laugh. "No, I- I love my mom, like to the point of where people made fun of me for it." He tries to keep his dad out of the conversation. "So I didn't care about her dating at first because I just wanted her to be happy. Yeah...She has _terrible_ taste."

Octavia let out a loud bark of laughter, "Oh, god. That's great. Is that the offensive part? Am I supposed to be offended that you think my brother is a bad choice for your mom?"

"No. Like- I just have no trust for guys. Like her first boyfriend was this asshole, Finn, he went out with her for almost a year, thought about all the future shit; cohabitation, marriage, kids. Then, his girlfriend shows up."

" _What_?" She was shrill. Octavia had been a fairly regular presence in the Griffin household, she loved Clarke; called her Mama C.

"Yup- Or sorry, actually his fiancé. Anyway, so he'd been with my aunt, Raven, for three years. And while she was on tour- _in the navy_ \- he decided to hit up someone else."

"Christ- wait, he was sleeping with your _aunt_?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. She isn't actually my aunt. She stuck around after they kicked Finn to the curb. They were living together so my mom offered her the spare room until she found a new place. They became best friends, I call her my aunt."

"Huh."

"Yeah. I mean, she doesn't have great taste in girls either, but..."

"But..."

"They're better than guys."

"Naturally. So where was I supposed to be offended? That you think Bell _might_ cheat on Mama C if they ever got together?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not offended. He was kind of an asshole player before he got custody of me. Now he's all responsible and shit."

"You're not instilling confidence in me."

"Relax, he won't ask her out. Promise." Just then they heard the joint laughter coming from inside. "Alright, half promise."

The next day, during lunch, their small group was all sitting outside by the track.

"We should play truth or dare." Jasper was a childish idiot, it had been established.

"Really, Jas?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Harper rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Hey! I didn't suggest it, what're you staring at me for?" Monty raised his hands in defense.

"I'm not hearing a no! I'll go first, Octavia, truth or dare?"

She also rolled her eyes, "truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've seen Bellamy do?"

"Easy. Try to talk to me about periods." They all laughed at the image she set up.

"Alright, Harper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"Sit on Monty's lap, can't get up for the rest of lunch." The two blushed, but she did it.

"Fox, truth or dare?" She spoke quickly, desperate to get the attention off her

"Dare." She was smiling like always, sipping her water bottle.

"Kiss Jacob." She choked and Jacob went rigid.

"What?" She asked in a meek voice.

"You heard me."

She looked at him. "Um..."

"Just-" He leaned over and connected his lips to hers, eliciting a squeak from the back of her throat that very soon turned into a tiny moan. She responded in kind, moving against him. Only breaking apart when they heard the catcalls and whoops from their friends and Jasper pretending to throw up.

They kept moving the game around, the two of them kept blushing. Eventually, it came to Monroe who was blunt, didn't take any shit, and got the answers she wanted. Unfortunately, the answers she wanted were from Jacob.

"Jacob, truth or dare?"

Afraid of being dared to kiss Fox again, he chose truth.

"What happened to your dad? You only ever talk about your mom." With that, it went quiet and serious.

"Dude...you can't just ask that? What if he's dead or some shit?" He heard Jasper hissing at her.

"He's not dead." He curled up, pulling his knees under his chin. "He's in prison."

They all froze and looked at him.

"Prison," Octavia stated, obviously trying to think of a way to ask what he did.

"You can ask what he did. I don't care."

"What'd he do?" Harper asked quietly.

"Well, he was charged with domestic abuse and managed to avoid the attempted murder charge."

"Murder?" They were all talking really quiet.

"Yeah, he..uh," Jacob scratched the back of his neck, "he's an alcoholic and he hit my mom a lot. But she almost died when I was six. I had to call the ambulance."

"Jeezus...I just assumed divorce or something. You hating the guys your mom dates makes a lot more sense _now_ , you could have said _that_." Octavia said.

"Anyway, he's not dead. Just dead to me." He tried to regain his nonchalance, trying not to think about how the guy was scheduled to get out again in the next few months.

Lunch was over soon after that. They went back to being normal, but he still expected some strange looks for a little while. A hand went to his shoulder when they were exiting. It was Fox.

"Um...so, sorry if kissing me was weird..." She was watching her fidgeting hands.

"Not even a little bit." She looked up to him.

"Look, I know everyone makes fun of us for it, but I do kind of have a crush on you..." She was back to watching her hands.

A smile spread across his face as he reached for her hands, causing them to still. He separated them and took one, lacing their fingers together.

"Good, I thought it was just me." She smiled and blushed at him.

They walked to class holding hands, making Octavia laugh when they passed her.

"You fucking nerds deserve each other."

Months passed, it was close to the end of the school year. Life at Walden had actually turned out to be pretty great.

He'd brought Fox over during spring break and introduced her as his girlfriend. His mom fucking teased him. She loved Fox, though. Told her to call her Clarke and asked if she was staying for dinner.

Octavia came over a lot still, but her brother joined them for dinner sometimes. Jacob didn't think his mom was dating his teacher, but it felt a bit weird.

Jasper and Monty were introduced when they came to pick Fox up and gave the intimidation speech. Jacob had laughed at them, along with Fox, and told them he'd be more scared of a kitten. It wasn't entirely true, he knew Jasper would try to beat him up if he hurt Fox on purpose, but he wasn't particularly afraid of him.

His mom apparently already knew Monroe and Harper from her clinic. They still loved her, just changed doctors.

But it was close to the end of the year when _life_ came crashing back to reality. Bellamy was driving Jacob, Fox, and Monroe home with Octavia in the passenger seat.

They decided his house was closer, but they weren't expecting to find it so difficult to get up the street. Once Jacob saw the lights in his driveway, he jumped out of the car and bolted.

"Jacob!"  
"Jake! What are you doing?!"  
"Where are you going?!"  
"Dude! What the hell?!"

were all yelled at him.

"No, no, no." He chanted, running up the drive.

He got to his driveway when a hand came on his shoulder, jerking away he was met with a serious looking Bellamy with an out of breath Octavia and a worried looking Monroe and Fox.

"What's going on? You can't just-"

Jacob looked pointedly at Octavia, "My dad got out a month ago."

She went rigid and took off right before he did.

They got to the front door before a policeman tried to stop them.

"Hey, you can't go in there."

"It's my house!"

"It's a crime scene, is what it is." The cop stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

"Where's my mom?!" He was frantic, on the borderline of a panic attack.

Octavia looked back, wondering why the rest hadn't followed. She saw them behind a new barrier arguing with a cop, she also saw Clarke sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Jacob," She shook his shoulder, but he ignored her, "Jake. Jacob! _Jacob_!" She yelled.

"What, Octavia?!" He was exasperated.

"Look." She pointed at Clarke. And he took off running again.

 _Mom's okay_ , it repeated in his head.

"Mom!" He threw his arms around her neck.

"Baby!" She wrapped him up in the blanket she had over her shoulders.

"What happened?" He already knew, but he wanted to know.

"Rick got out, but you already knew that."

"Yeah..."

"Well, don't worry. He's not bothering us again."

"How? He's gotten out _twice_ now, how do you-"

"He's dead, Jacob." The boy pulled out of her grasp, look over her. She had the beginnings of a large bruise on her cheekbone, a split lip, and a cut above her eyebrow, a hand held her left ribs.

"You look like I did on my first day of school." She laughed a little before wincing. "What happened?"

"Normal stuff, I guess. But he had a knife. The police came. Mrs. Cartwig from next door heard me scream and called them. He put the knife to my neck when they pulled their guns on him. He was drunk again, he wasn't going to listen." She jerked the blanket away from her shoulder to show her shirt had been ripped and replaced with bandages. "And now I have the unnecessary knowledge of what it's like to be shot."

He let out a watery laugh. Her description was a bit graphic, but she knew he wanted the whole truth.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice drew all their attention.

"Jeezus, Ms. Griffin, are you okay? That's gotta hurt like a bitch."

She let out another stifled laugh, "Yes, Zoe, it does hurt like a bitch."

"Don't get shot, solid advice." They laughed at her a bit.

"Are you okay, though?" Bellamy sat next to her. Jacob had the slightest suspicion they might be something.

"I will be. But my ex-husband is dead, so I'm gonna sound shitty and say it's been a decent night."

"Not shitty." Her phone started buzzing, making a god awful noise on the floor of the ambulance.

She looked at it and grimaced, handing it to Jacob.

"Tell her he's dead and I'm not then hang up."

He answered.

"Abby."

" _Jacob, my sweet boy, are you okay? I heard-_ " He twisted his face in disgust at the nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look-"

" _How about your mom? I just got off the phone with Marcus Kane. He said the news-_ "

"How the hell do you know my English teacher _and_ my principal?"

" _Oh, well, is that really important. The news said one dead, one in critical condition. Do you need me to come down there, you know-_ "

"Nope. Don't do that. Rick's dead. Mom's not in _critical condition_ , she's fine. Ope, gotta go, there's...a policeman that wants to talk? I don't know. Gotta go."

" _I-_ "

He hung up before she could continue.

"Critical condition? Principal?" His mom looked at him weirdly.

"News says you're dying. I don't want to know what she does in her personal time, I don't like her enough to know what she does in her professional time."

She gave him a high five, "me neither."

Bellamy let the two of them stay at his house until they could have their house back. And based on the looks he gave her on the drive he figured there was definitely something between them.

He was sitting on the couch with Octavia at one in the morning, eating ice cream and watching Archer.

"Is there something going on between your brother and my mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably. And you know you can call him Bellamy, right?"

Jacob shrugged.

"Do you still not like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I just-" He stopped himself. He did mostly trust Bellamy, he drove him home a lot, gave him extra help with the history homework, and has proven he cares about Jacob's mom, even if it _is_ platonic feelings. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind?"

"Nevermind. He's fine."

"Really." She looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What? I figured she'd meet someone that would be good for her, I just didn't expect it to be my history teacher."

Octavia smiled, shaking her head. "Then you wouldn't mind if I told you I saw her go in his room earlier, right?"

"I mind that very much. I _really_ don't want to picture _anything_ and just those words have put an image in my mind that I will hate you forever for."

She fucking cackled. "I'm gonna be your aunt." She kept laughing.

"I'm gonna shoot myself." But he was smiling too, turning back to the TV.

The next week Mrs. Sydney gave them their final writing assignment.

He told his friends when they were in the greenhouse in the Jordan's backyard.

"You're joking." Jasper looked at him with a dropped jaw.

He shook his head, "Nope. Write about your most traumatic moment or memory and how it made you feel."

"And you tried to get out of it, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, what'd she say?" Fox was curled into his side.

"I'd have to get a note from a trained medical professional, preferably one in the psychiatric field, to be excused."

"Jeezus Christ, is every adult in that school trying to force you into therapy?" Octavia laughed, leaning against her boyfriend's chest.

"I guess so, then again. A basket case like me shouldn't even be allowed in a public school."

"My thoughts exactly, I'm only dating you for attention from the media."

"Jokes on you, you wasted months for a nice singular appearance on the news."

"Damn." She planted a kiss on his mouth, "Worth it, though."

"Ew! Get a room! No! I lied! Do not do that! Just- separate, like five feet minimum." Jasper struggled for words.

Fox scooted over until she was sideways on her boyfriend's lap. "Nah, I'm good."

Jasper whined and buried his face in his hands.

"Dude, just bring Maya to one of these and you won't be the only one without a partner," Monty suggested.

"Monroe doesn't have a partner!" He said, pointing and not looking at her.

"Hold up," She told her phone, "What the hell are you dragging me into? I'm on the phone with my girlfriend."

"I'm getting Maya." He pouted, walking out of the greenhouse as they laughed at him.

"Hey, did your birthday already pass? Or can I still be a good girlfriend?" Fox asked him quietly while everyone moved onto what he could fake as a traumatic experience. He chuckled quietly.

"You already are, but no, my birthday is in two weeks."

"Great. I need to figure out what I'm doing."

"You can't give me you brother's weed, he already tried on Christmas. My mom took it-" He paused, "Christ, now that I think about, I'm pretty sure she smoked it with Bellamy."

"What? Brother? Who said my brother's name?" Octavia stuttered, rising from her position against Lincoln.

"Jake thinks his mom and your brother smoked his confiscated weed."

She pauses. "After Christmas?" He nodded, "Yeah, they definitely did. No question."

Jasper came back, "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a woman named Raven Reyes? Or is she another reporter chick?"

"No, it's my aunt? Why?"

"Ok, she's out front. She said she's your ride and wanted to meet the tiny barbie she hears about all the time. I assume she means Fox."

"Yeah, probably." He laughed. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He offered her an out.

"Nah, she sounds great." She got off him and offered her hand.

"Ok, how do mom and dad _not_ notice you have a boyfriend, he's here _all the time_."

"The same way they notice you don't have one. Age. I'm a 14-year-old girl, their innocent baby, who the fuck am I gonna date? You are their 18-year-old son, who hasn't had a single girlfriend in high school, they're beginning to assume you're gay and hiding it from them."

He nodded as they were exiting, trying to process her words. "Wait, what!?"

The two laughed, holding hands and walking through the house. "He has a good point though, your parents could probably walk in on us making out and be like, oh platonic kissing, I remember that. Have fun you two." She laughed even more but agreed.

Walking out they found Raven leaning against her motorcycle.

"Christ, it hasn't even been a year and you're so much bigger." He laughed before hugging her. "And you must be Fox." She stuck her hand out.

"Yeah," Fox was adorably shy around new people.

"Great to meet you. I'm not actually your ride, I just wanted to say hi."

"So you tracked me down?"

"Maybe."

"Mom and her boyfriend are home, aren't they?" She nodded and He shook his head with a smile, "How long are you staying?"

"After your birthday. And if I like it, I might move out here." He perked up.

"That _would_ be a good birthday present."

"Nuh uh. I already got you a present that counts for Christmas too."

He gave her a questioning look but she didn't spill.

"So, yeah, have fun with your girlfriend. Don't do anything I'd do. And don't mentally scar her brother."

"I will, you're nasty, already have."

"Perfect. Glad we had this chat, see you at home." She ruffled his hair before putting her helmet back on.

"Your aunt is pretty cool."

"Yeah," He agreed and they went back to join their friends.


	4. New Beginnings Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T
> 
> Word Count: 6,028
> 
> Summary: Second part to New Beginnings
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's gonna be another part, because I suck and I can't end stories. Most of the characters and relationships are the same as the last chapter. Love yall but it's 3:54 AM so I'm just gonna post this and go to sleep. Also, yeah I have super big issues on the dumb 'all teenage boys need a male role model. Especially ones with single mothers', just...yeah, I'm tired, I'll probably come back and update this note to something less pessimistic and tired sounding but whatever for right now.

**xXx**

Clarke was straddling his lap, aggressively kissing him, one might even say she was attacking his face.

Raven walked in the door and fake vomited.

"Jeezus, you're  _lucky_  I didn't bring the kid home. He'd be even more traumatized." She rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Clarke rested her forehead against his shoulder as the two of them laughed at Raven's crude interruption.

"I should probably tell him, though. He's weird about this stuff."

" _He already knows!_ " Came from upstairs.

"Problem solved."

"You are weirdly ok with all of this."

"All of what?"

"I have a son. I had an abusive ex who tracked me down to kill me and who died because I got shot through the shoulder. And now my best friend, who I met because her fiancé was cheating on her  _with_  me, is staying with me for three weeks. Most people would've jumped ship at son let alone stay through the rest of it."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"Ah, very true." She went back to kissing him, grinding down on his lap a bit.

He groaned, "Mm, that's not fair."

"Why not?"

"Can't do anything about it. You're injured and your friend is here."

"A: I had to listen to her rebound fuck so many people, she fucking owes me. And b: barely hurts."

"You got shot."

"I am aware."

"That can't 'barely hurt'. No way."

She held out for a couple more seconds before caving. "Fine, it's very painful. Happy?"

"No," He pecked her lips before removing her from his lap, "Why would I be happy that you're in pain?"

She tried shrugging before realizing what a mistake it was, whimpering audibly.

"And I'm off to find the pain medication." He stood and she certainly didn't stare at his ass as he walked away; she did.

After a few Vicodin, she was passing out against his shoulder.

He picked her up like it was nothing, "this. This right here is why I could not hold out longer than I did."

"Because I can pick you up?" He smirked, loving her slurring speech.

"Mmnmm, no. You're just great at everything- like, everything. And I just had a very hard time ignoring that fact."

He chuckled as he set her down on the bed.

Exiting the room and shutting the door, he ran into Raven.

"You aren't going to screw her over, right?"

"What? No. Who gets into a relationship intending to screw the other person over?"

"Lexa Anthony."

"Huh?"

"Dated Clarke for the sole purpose of getting closer to her mom. Once she found out Clarke didn't talk to Abby she dropped her. She went into the relationship for the only reason of using Clarke. So, yes, people do it. I take it you are not one of those people?"

"No. Absolutely not."

She studied him for a minute before relenting, "Alright, cool. Go pick up her kid and his girlfriend in an hour. They're both eating here."

"What about me?"

"You aren't living here?"

"No..."

"Oh. I figured you were."

"Why?"

"You were on the couch in your boxers. You're  _still_  in your boxers. Honestly, did you bring pants?"

"You provide a fair point. No, I don't live here."

"Then yes. Join dinner."

"I have a sister."

"Congrats, I have four older brothers."

"No, I have a younger sister. She's Jacob's friend. I have custody of her so she lives with me."

"Christ. Ok so it's going to be me, Clarke, you, Jake, Barbie, and your sister. Right?"

"Yes. Wait, what? Barbie?"

"Oh, Jake's girlfriend. I refuse to accept that he's dating."

"Ah."

He put his pants on and shows Raven. She applauds him. They watch a movie until he has to leave.

They get in the car reeking of marijuana. He's aware that Jasper smokes and grows his own stash, he's also aware all three don't partake, but he doesn't know if Clarke is aware.

"Does your mom know about Jasper?"

"What about him?"

"You realize you all smell, right?"

"Shit."

"I'm going to take that as a no." They'd come to the realization just as he'd pulled into the driveway. "I'm pretty sure she's still asleep so just go shower."

Octavia and Fox look at him like he's crazy. "What?"

"Clothes. Our clothes smell. We don't carry around extras."

"You could wash them."

"No. Other. Clothes. Bell, how much clearer would you like me to be."

"You can borrow my pajamas? Mom's knocked out on Vicodin, right? There's time to wash your clothes." Jacob suggests, shrinking into the seat as he does so.

"Yeah, whatever." Octavia doesn't care either way.

"Um, sure." Yup. His girlfriend is going to be wearing his clothes. He feels very mature for his age all of a sudden.

After an hour they both come down. Octavia in his basketball shorts and a gray tee. Fox in his plaid pants that are falling off of her and a long sleeve shirt.

He hates being a pubescent boy. He just tries to think about his mom and Bellamy again, it does the trick. They all almost get away with it, but Clarke comes down only a minute before the dryer buzzes.

She takes in the girls attire, says, "I don't want to know." And joins Raven in the kitchen.

**XxX**

His birthday comes quicker than most. He was excited. His friends of less than a year were better than any he had before.

Harper and Monroe give him advice on girls, the taboo kind. He walks away in search of something less awkward. He does not find it.

Octavia gives him a box of condoms. He practically runs.

Why is it, now that he's fifteen, that his friends assume he'll have sex? He's fifteen!

Then again, that's also the counter argument. He's fifteen! Most of what he thinks about is sex and girls.

His mom gets him a laptop, Jasper jokes that it's because she doesn't want to see porn in her internet history anymore. He takes a minute, but it might be true, he has no idea and he's not going to ask.

Raven paid for his driver's ed. She was right, it also counted for Christmas. He wraps her in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great, I know." She still smiles and hugs him tighter.

Fox had to stay at home because she was sick with the flu.

But he does see her at school on Monday.

"Alright, I'm terrible. I'm sorry."

"What? No, you're not. Why would you be?"

"I missed your birthday. Also, I couldn't find a present you'd like."

"It's fine, you called and wished me a happy birthday. And besides, it was really awkward. Our friends are very focused on sex."

"Trust me, I'm aware." She said it with such a tone, he raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, "When I was trying to find something for you, Octavia threw a box of condoms at me and told me to give myself."

His eyes went wide. "She still gave me the box."

Fox laughed very loudly, causing a few people to look at her. "God, I hate her sometimes."

"You don't, but I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," She nudged his shoulder with her own as they walked to her class. He could sense there was something she wasn't saying.

"What?"

"What?"

"You want to say something else, I can tell."

She flushed for a moment, "I mean...I just...I get that they're being stupid and joking, but..."

It took a minute to realize what she was saying, but then he turned as red as her. It all led to a very long, in-depth conversation that made them miss fifth.

He got home close to two-thirty in the afternoon, so it was a pretty big shock to find his mom home.

"Mom?"

"Oh. Hey, baby."

"Why are you home?" He looked around.

"Gramma has decided to come grace us with her presence."

"Shit..."

"Mmhmm, lucky you, I got you out of it best I could."

"Really?" She got up and threw an empty backpack at him.

"Yes, so go pack. You're gonna go stay with Bellamy."

"Um, why? He's  _your_  boyfriend. I'm pretty cool not associating with that."

She gave him a dead look. "Octavia is also your friend and shut up things are going well with me and him so you have to deal with him too."

"Fine." He took the backpack and started to head upstairs before retreating, "Wait, how long have you two been together? Because it's been a while, I know that."

"Oh, um..." She looked uncomfortable.

"Literally just a rough estimate of time. The only time I saw you together before he started eating with us, was the teacher meetings."

"Oh. No. It was after that. After the second time, he ate over here?" She took a guess.

"Cool, so like...after winter break?"

She nodded and hummed in agreement. After he had his belongings packed they got in the car, knowing they only had an hour until she had to go pick up her mom from the airport.

"So, two things. One: why is Abby even coming? And two: how did I escape it?"

"No idea, but I'm going to try my hardest to not murder her. And you still have to see her for a day, I said you were doing a school trip. She originally planned to stay for five days but after I said you'd be gone for six she extended it to seven, she still won't miss work to see us but, fuck weekends."

"I can really stay home if you want me to."

"God no. I'm already going to deal with a bunch of shit from her as is, I don't need her coming down on you too."

She had a point. Abby Griffin was a bitch, through and through. Whenever she came to visit, even in his elementary days she always made passive aggressive comments on how he was never good enough. It wasn't really difficult to see through her; she hated him, no matter what she said, for ruining her daughter's future plans.

"Alright. But why do I have to stay with your boyfriend, again? I have friends."

"The only male friend you have, who's parents I've met, is Jasper and his sister is Fox, so you can't stay there."

"I could've just stayed at another friend's house."

"Yeah, whatever. I might escape here so..."

"How are you going to explain him to Abby?"

"Who?"

"Bellamy. She was pretty much hoping you'd live your life as a spinster and focus on your career. I think she's waiting until I'm out of the house to actually try and reconnect with you, so what are you gonna do?"

"Uh...rub it in her face that I'm happy?"

"Sounds like a solid plan."

They pulled into his driveway where Octavia was waiting on the front steps.

"Hello, pipsqueak."

"Why? Why do you do this to me?"

She shrugged and hugged Clarke. "So why is he staying again?"

"My mother is a horrible person who I try to keep away from him."

"Ah. I got it."

After Clarke had left and the two teens were set up in the living room, waiting for Bellamy to get home, Octavia started talking.

"So...is she going to introduce Bell?"

"Huh?"

"To your grandma? Is she going to introduce him?"

"Oh. Fuck no, they'll probably never meet."

"Why?" That had somehow put her on the defensive.

"If my mom could've kept Abby away from me, she would've. Hell, I didn't meet the woman until I was six. Seriously, you and your brother want nothing to do with her."

"You didn't meet her until you were six?"

"My mom got pregnant in high school, Abby gave her two choices: get an abortion or get out of her house."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume she didn't have an abortion."

"Yeah, so she had to move in with the asshole. They pretty much didn't talk until she ended up in the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yup, then she suddenly cared again, crying in the waiting room. Then she waited until he was in prison to say she could've left me with him and moved back in with her. She's really  _not_  a good person. If you want me to explain that to your brother so they don't get in a fight about it, I can. Because she's literally  _never_  thought about introducing someone. She could get married and my grandmother would probably be the last to know."

Octavia just shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if he knows why you're over here. If he asks about it, you can explain."

"Would he introduce her to your mom? If he could, anyway."

"Probably? I'm not really sure."

Jacob just shrugged again. "Alright. Well if anything she won't do it to save herself from murdering the woman. She  _still_  makes comments on how my mom's life would've been better if I wasn't around. How she could've come back at any time. How I'll probably end up like the asshole."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah. So she'll definitely make comments about the both of you. Hell, she'll probably offer Bellamy money to-"

"Offer Bellamy money to what?" He walked through the door, loud voice cutting through the heated conversation.

"Break up with Clarke." Octavia supplied.

"What?"

"Doin' this now I guess..." Jacob rolled his eyes and proceeded to go over the reasons why he thought his mother wouldn't introduce her boyfriend to her mother.

"Huh. She sounds...interesting."

"Please just say she sounds like a bitch, I do. I don't even call her grandma. And anyway, I don't know for sure, it's just my prediction."

Bellamy shrugged off his suggestions and proceeded to make dinner.

**xXx**

Clarke sat in the car, clenching her jaw as her mother explains all how she can "finally move on with her life"

"You realize I still have a son, correct?" She ground out.

Abby seemed a bit taken aback, "Oh, yes. I suppose it's only been fourteen years."

_Because if it had been eighteen I suddenly wouldn't have a son? Is that what you are implying?_

"Yup. Remember, I told you about his school trip this week? It's why you extended your trip by two days."

"Oh. Right, of course."

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned up the radio to blast some loud rap song that Abby no doubt disapproved of.

It wasn't until after they'd pulled into the driveway, Abby criticized her house and it's location, and they had coffee that her mother revealed her true purpose for visiting.

"You're joking, right? I have a fucking son! I cannot emphasize that enough to you! You may not have cared about having a child that has needs beyond eating and breathing, but I do!"

"Clarke, you know I care-"

"I really don't! You're telling me to go back to fucking  _med school_  so I can 'fulfill my true potential' and it's bullshit!"

"You don't need to explain to me that you have a child, I'm aware of that fact, I'm simply trying to say it shouldn't hold you back-"

"He's not holding me back from anything! For Christ sake, I don't even want to be working at the fucking OB/GYN but I am, just so I can pay for my son, Jacob, to actually do what he wants. No fucking ultimatums like you threw at me my entire fucking life and are still throwing at me!"

"I did no such thing."

Clarke let out a loud bark of laughter, "You offered to send me to college only if I went pre-med. I couldn't go to my prom if I wanted you to keep paying my hospital bills. I couldn't even live in my own house if I chose to keep my baby."

"These were all when you were-"

"Pregnant? No, it started way before that. I could either live with you and keep my friends and the lifestyle I was accustom to, or I could live with dad in his shoebox of an apartment halfway across the country because  _you_  took everything from him. I could take studio art in junior high only if I took AP Bio til I graduated. Do you want me to give more? Because I can."

"Those are not ultimatums, sweetheart. Those were choices between a better choice and the wrong one."

Clarke stared at her mother, flabbergasted and completely speechless. Luckily her phone saved her, and even luckier it was Bellamy.

"I have to go to work," She lied, "Go catch up with your friends that you somehow have in this town. Seriously, I'm not giving you a spare key nor am I leaving you in my house alone."

"Clarke, I am a fully grown woman-"

"Who feels the need to control everything in my life and will move  _everything_  to the 'right' place." Abby looked around, judging everything. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go."

After she dropped her mother off at some fancy restaurant where she could talk with Diana, Clarke hightailed it over to her boyfriend's house. He opened the door with a smile, but it dropped as soon as he saw how frustrated and tired she looked just after an hour and a half with her mother.

"Christ, is it too late to say you volunteered to chaperone Jake's field trip?" He tried for a joke and got a weak laugh as she collapsed in his arms.

"She wants me to abandon Jake with her and go back to med school..." Clarke murmured in his shoulder, earning a tight squeeze.

"She must be deranged." That got a small chuckle.

"It's what she did, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you are capable of actual human emotions, such as love." Bellamy pulled her in, shutting the door and turning her around, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "You'll be fine, it's only a week."

"You highly underestimate Abby's soul-crushing abilities," Jacob commented as he walked past them.

"Be nice, she's your grandma."

"She told mom to kill me and abandon me with Rick, she's no one to me." He shouted back.

Bellamy gave her a quizzical look which got a heavy sigh in response, "he's not wrong."

They all sat down at the dinner table to eat. Most of the conversation was directed by Octavia and it was all about Clarke's mom.

"So would you describe her as soulless?"

"Yes," Jacob answered at the same time his mother did, shoving spaghetti in his mouth.

"Huh. So, why again, wouldn't you introduce her to us?" Bellamy choked at his sister's question.

Clarke gave a blank stare. "I assume you don't want to be talked down to because you aren't rich and white."

Octavia nodded slowly, "Touché."

It continued until the meal was over and Bellamy banished the teens to their rooms, earning him two eye rolls and a few collective swears.

He sat on the couch, Clarke's head resting against his chest as she played with his hands.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her if you wanted me to..." he spoke quietly and cautiously.

"You don't have to do that, Bell, I wouldn't put you through that."

"But you want me to meet her..." She hadn't outright said no.

She stayed quiet for a while.

"It sounds terrible, but I really just want to rub it in her face that I'm happy with my life."

"You're right, you monster." He replied sarcastically, cocking his head to look at her. "There's nothing wrong with your life, the fact that you're happy is just a bonus."

"Correct. There  _is_  nothing wrong with my life, according to normal people. But I am not a top surgeon who works shifts that are thirteen hours for six days a week and ignores her child's existence and happiness, exchanging it for money and ultimatums. Therefore, there's no possible way I could be happy. Oh! And I have not been through a dramatic divorce-" She saw him beginning to speak and held up her hand so she could continue, "that ended in me taking everything away from my husband because I found my child liked him better than me."

"Jeezus...was she trying to make a carbon copy?"

"I think that's what she assumes children are for."

They both let out an exasperated chuckle then it went quiet.

"So when do we plan on doing this?" Clarke looked at him.

"What?"

"Well you wanna rub it in, right? When?"

She sat up a little more straight.

"I want to but I'm still not going to put you through that. Seriously, I was with her for less than two hours and you saw how I was."

"Clarke, I want you to do something because you  _want to_." She gets a small smirk on her face and looks up and down his body. "Not what I meant." But he has a smile on too.

She heavy sighs. "Fine. I'll find some time at a place with an easy escape route."

**XxX**

They are all having dinner on the last day of Abby's trip. " _It's in the best interest of my bank account to eat out only twice a month and I'm not wasting both trips on you_." Was Clarke's excuse.

They ended up at Red Robin, it was Jacob's choice and Clarke assumed he just wanted to make his grandmother as uncomfortable as possible to make the meal go as quick as possible.

The three Griffin's are seated at one of the larger booths.

"Oh, I think we can-" Abby tried to get a small table with the hostess, but Clarke interrupted.

"Actually we have a few more people joining us in a bit."

"Oh." She pursed her lips in disgust but gave tight-lipped smile to try and erase that image. "Well, Jacob, you look very...grown up."

He was wearing ripped skinny jeans with a white, baggy Green Day Tee and a large, black zip-up. All with a snap back pulled on. He scoffed and began to read the menu.

Abby looked more than horrified that he was reacting to her like this but when she looked to Clarke for discipline her daughter was reading the menu as well.

"Who did you say was joining us?"

"I didn't," Clarke responded, not taking her eyes off the print in front of her.

"My girlfriend, mom's boyfriend and his little sister." Jacob supplied as the waiter came over.

Clarke got big greasy burgers for her, Bellamy, Octavia, and Jacob. While Jacob ordered the BLTA (bacon/lettuce/tomato/avocado) sans the B for Fox who was trying to be a vegetarian. Abby ordered a salad.

"Clarke...you got a boyfriend?" Her mother hedged, looking conflicted between 'thrilled it's not another girl' and 'you were supposed to focus on your career'.

"I did." She looked up to her mother only to be greeted with greedy eyes.

"Well, tell me more."

"You'll meet him in a few minutes, why don't you just say what you've been wanting to say to us the whole day."

"Clarke, I am insulted-"

"Save the act for someone who's willing to buy it." Jacob cuts in, not taking his eyes off his phone.

Abby clenches her jaw.

"Boarding school." That get's their attention.

"Excuse me?"  
"You're joking..."

"No. There's a very nice one, in  _Europe_ , I think the boy would benefit well from it." Giving Jacob a very pointed look.

"I'm not going to some fancy dumbass school just because you don't like my attitude. You can't  _actually_  get rid of me."

"I've never tried-"

"'Either you get an abortion or you get out of my house'." He recited back to her just as the others approached the table, pausing the conversation for home.

"Hey." Bellamy gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Her jaw was still kind of clenched.

"Miss anything yet?"

"Oh just some nonsense," Jake replied, getting out to let Bellamy slide next to Clarke and Octavia in between the two boys. Fox on the end, tucked into his side.

"Hi," She whispered, but it was enough to replace the scowl on his face with a small, private smile.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"She's glaring at us."

"She's trying to ship me to Europe."

"It's like she doesn't know what parental love is."

"Just like that."

They look up from their private conversation to find Bellamy and Clarke chatting about their days while Abby makes distasteful faces at both groups.

"Why didn't I get to invite Lincoln again?" Octavia speaks up to no one in particular.

"Because I don't like him." Is Bellamy's immediate answer.

"Because we wanted you to feel left out. Jeezus O, keep up with the program." Is Jacob's.

"Because he's senior and wouldn't want to slum it with us?" Is Fox's guess.

"Because I didn't want to see you two sucking face my entire meal." Is Clarke's. She wins and gets a laugh out of everyone but Abby.

Bellamy chooses to bite the bullet early into the meal.

"So, Abby, Clarke tells me you're a doctor," He trails off but Jake can see his mom's private smile. Abby hates to be called a doctor, even though it's what she is.

"Yes. A surgeon to be precise." She speaks through gritted teeth.

"That's cool, what's that like?" It takes most of the meal to get her to stop.

"So,  _Bellamy_ ," She speaks with actual disdain, "what is it that  _you_  do?"

"I'm a history teacher at the high school. I actually have Jake and Fox in one of my classes." The two light up.

"He's a great teacher." Fox beams at him. But Abby is less than impressed.

"Not a very... _stable_  career these days. Budget cuts and all." She seems to be choosing her words carefully. Octavia looks ready to explode.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I like to think I'm pretty good at my job and it's what I like doing so...it's what I'm doing." He's kept a smile on the entire meal, Jacob is impressed.

"Hm." She has so much more to say on the matter but it will be left for when they get home. But Abby, of course, has to find the most uncomfortable subject possible. "So,  _Octavia_ ," she continues to say their names like it's soap in her mouth, "why  _is it_  that you're joining us this evening?"

"Where else would I be?"

"At home? Perhaps with your mother." She says it like it's a suggestion but Octavia already has a comeback.

"Well if I was with my mother I'd be in the cemetery, about six feet under." The older woman looks taken aback. "She's dead. In case you didn't register that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Bellamy is actually her legal guardian. Has been for a while." Clarke says, but Jacob can hear the pride in his mother's voice.

"Really." He's sure Abby wants it to be a question but it comes out way too flat.

They finish the meal with no fist fights breaking out and no vocal arguments.

"Christ, I've never had a more passive aggressive meal in my life..." Octavia comments while they're walking to Bellamy's car.

"Really? That was nothing, mom didn't even bring up my grandpa."

"It gets worse?!" Fox asks, shocked.

"Definitely. Probably not for either of you, because I doubt she'll come back, but I still get to go to our house and have breakfast with her. Listening to her bitch about how none of you are good for our family 'image'. And how my mom should just pack up, send me to boarding school in Europe, and go back to med school."

They reach the car. Fox grabs his face and pulls him in for a deep kiss, earning a gag from Octavia as she gets in the vehicle.

"Not that I'm complaining," He's a bit out of breath and he's got a huge smile on his face, "but what was that for?"

"Well, if I'm going to be bad for your 'image', might as well make it a terrible image." She's smirking and so is he but Octavia honks the horn and all the adults come up behind them.

"Thanks for dinner Clarke, I'll see you later this week."

"Bye Fox. Bye O!" she yells already shut car. It gets her flipped off. "Bye Bell." She gives him a quick peck and whispers something in his ear before pushing her son towards their family car, being trailed by Abby whose stayed silent since Octavia mentioned her deceased mother.

She stays quiet for most of the car ride as well, only speaking up to ask Clarke to turn the radio down before returning to her silence. She doesn't say anything when they get inside the house either, going straight to the guest room.

"Twenty bucks says she starts bitching you out the second she thinks I've gone to bed," Jacob whispers.

"I'll up you fifteen and say she can't hold out that long," Clarke whispers back.

In the end, Jacob gets thirty-five dollars.

**xXx**

She wants to slap the smug little smile that creeps across her son's face when they hear her mother call out to her from the first floor.

"I'll take my winnings in cash, please." She settles for giving him a noogie and a big wet smack of a kiss on his cheek. "Nasty, mom."

"Don't be a little shit." She goes down stairs to find her mother drinking a cup of tea, sitting in the recliner. Clarke doesn't even own tea.

 _Did she really bring her_ own _tea from DC?_

"Is Jacob asleep?"  _It's nine-thirty, is she insane?_

"Yeah, just passed out." Clarke lies, knowing full well that he's at the top of the stairs listening.

"Clarke," She starts, setting her tea down and standing, "I really only want what's best for you."

"And you think that means shipping him off to some boarding school-"

"It's an all boys school. He wouldn't even be distracted by those little tramps that pass for teenagers these days."

"Mom, I don't care that it's a same-sex school. And I don't care that he's dating Fox. I like Fox. She's a nice girl, she  _helps_  his school work most of the time. Besides, just because you thought it was less distracting to send  _me_  to a same-sex school, doesn't mean it was." She finishes with a nice smirk, knowing her mother doesn't believe in bisexuality and has never supported the fact that Clarke chooses to identify as such.

"The second I knew it wasn't  _helping_  you I pulled you out and put you back-"

"In private school. Co-ed though. Still not less distracting I suppose." Abby had her teeth clenched together.

"The boy is different from you," Her way of saying 'he's straight and you're not', "it would most likely benefit him and he could focus on his education. Lord knows you didn't and look where we've ended up." She muttered the last part to herself, but not low enough to hide it.

"If you don't like my life, don't be a part of it. I haven't needed you the past ten years, what makes you think I need you now? I'm doing great on my own,  _mother_. I really don't need you trying to mold it into something  _you_  find more appropriate."

"I'm trying to help, Clarke. I know you think you don't need my help-"

"I don't."

"But you do! Look where you've ended up without it! Some ridiculous suburb with a subpar boyfriend who has a  _child_ -"

"I also have a child..." Clarke pointed out, but it didn't stop the rant.

"and a young boy who needs someone to look after him."

"Because I'm not doing so?"

"Clarke, it was fine for me to raise you, we are both women. That boy needs a man-"

"Christ! You too?!"

Jacob was listening from the top of the stairs.

_You too? What does that mean?_

"Yes, Clarke, me too. He does. You can be the best mother in the world, but he's a teenage boy, he needs a father, a male role model to look up to. I love you, but not even you can do that."

"Why not? Just why the hell can't I raise  _my_  own son, my own  _teenage_  son, without help from a man?! I've been doing fine so far!"

"Really? The string of counselors and therapists beg to disagree."

"You looked into his fucking medical records?! Are you fucking kidding me?! That's so wrong I don't even know where to begin!"

"Clarke you need help, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't fucking need help! You do! Go see your own god damn therapist! We're fine when you're not around!"

"Exactly. You're fine. Not good, not great. Admit, you know there's a grain of truth to what I'm saying."

"I-No, I- What- I mean-!" Clarke exhales frustratedly. "Look, I'm aware that a male role model  _might_  benefit him, but I'm not going to ship him off because I don't have one for him. I fucking love my son, I'm aware you're foreign to that feeling, but it's pretty hard to let go."

"Clarke-"

"No," The blonde was done yelling, rubbing her hands over her face, "I'm done with this conversation. I don't  _want_  your help, mother. At all. Go home, to DC. Go be a big shot doctor. Put your career first, like always. I'm serious. I don't want your help anymore. I'm done. You're going home tomorrow and I don't want to hear from you for at least six months. I'm so livid from this. Do you understand me?"

"Clarke, I just-"

" _Do you_  understand me?" It was more pointed this time.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm...I'm going to bed."

Jacob rushed to his room, hopeful his mom wouldn't know he heard everything.

She came in a minute later.

"So...you heard everything, I assume?"

He doesn't say anything, but he does nod.

"Are you okay?"

He nods again.

"Cool. Now with actual words and emotions."

Jacob sighs.

"Yeah, ma, I'm good. I promise it's nothing I haven't heard before."

He's still not facing her, so he can't since how she grimaces and how her eyes get wet

"Alright, I'll check in again once gramma is gone tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, honey."


	5. Neighborly Disputes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Family / Friends / Drama /
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Word Count: 4,658
> 
> Characters: Clarke Griffin / John Murphy / Bellamy Blake / Alex Griffin-Bailey (OFC) / Nick Bailey (OMC) / Jasper Jordan / Nathan Miller / Raven Reyes / Monty Green /
> 
> Characters Mentioned: Nikki (OFC) / Carl Emerson / Cage Wallace / Kayla (OFC) / Luke Bailey (OMC) /
> 
> Relationships: Clarke/Bellamy (Like the foundation is being built) / Clarke/Nick (Past) / Raven/MC /
> 
> Summary: Prompt: Clarke is Murphy's neighbor, all of his friends see him as an emotionless badass of sorts. But of course, it's super fake. So when she comes frantically knocking on his door asking if he can babysit her actual baby daughter because she's been called into work (because I'm obsessed with Stripper! Clarke), it's not like he's going to turn her away. And hey, if he can set her up with Bellamy, bonus points.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot / Hints at domestic violence/abuse / I veered away from the prompt a bit, still hope you like it though!/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm generally annoyed at myself. I've come up with like another four of these "family prompts" and I can't fucking get around to Clarke and Bellamy actually hanging out without it being over 10K. Whatever, I piss myself off. There's a second part already in progress, so...yeah...but school is also coming up so I don't know if I'll get to write a bunch. Sorry in advance. Also...ignore my OC names, I don't know any more about them than you do so we're not gonna question it.

John Murphy has the general appearance of being a dick. And most of the time he lives up to it. Like now.

He, Miller, Bellamy, and Jasper are all sitting on his couch yelling at his TV. It's just how he is around his friends and strangers.

Unfortunately, it's not how he is around kids. Or Clarke Griffin, his next-door neighbor.

And it's just all kinds of unfortunate when she comes pounding on his door at six o'clock.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He grumbled, his friends yelling at him when he walked in front of the TV. Opening the door he finds a frazzled looking Clarke with her seven-year-old daughter. "Clarke?"

"Hey! Christ, I hate asking this..."

"You need me to watch the kid." He finishes for her, knowing it still makes her uncomfortable, no matter how many times she's done it.

"I'm sorry, Nick bailed and I really need to get to work- which reminds me, can you zip me?" She turns around, allowing him to zip up her diner uniform.

"It's fine, I'll just...figure something out. Go to work, it's fine."

"You're a lifesaver." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, doing the same to her little girl before running down the hall.

He ushered the kid in, his friends all staring at her.

"This is Alex. Be nice."

"Sup."  
"Hi..."  
"Hey."

His friends are tentative. Alex looks up at Murphy, "I can stay in my own apartment."

"Yeah, no. Your mom would kill me."

The girl huffed, looking awkward.

After they get him settled in front of the TV watching  _The Avengers_ , which- Clarke still might not approve but it's a compromise for everyone, the four men gather in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask. What the hell?" Miller breaks first.

"What?"

"You're watching a child. Someone trusts you with their small child. Is she new? Is she insane?"

"No, I've been doing it for like three years now. Her dad is a deadbeat, she works three jobs, I help out." He states it so easily, putting some chicken nuggets on a plate for the small girl.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you're a decent person." Jasper tries to clarify, his mouth tugged in a tight line.

"I've always been a decent person." He gets a few scoffs but rolls his eyes in response. "Yes, I am a decent person. Just- You guys don't have to stay, but she'll go pass out in Mbege's old room in a couple hours."

"I'll stay. I don't care, I like kids."

"Of course you do, Bellamy." Murphy rolls his eyes again, taking the plate out to Alex, who's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Thanks." She pauses, chewing on a few nuggets, "Who are you guys?" She looks at John's friends who look away just in time, trying to make it seem like they weren't staring.

"Uh, Murphy's friends." Jasper slowly answers.

"Cool. What's your name?"

"I'm Jasper, that's Miller and Bellamy." Alex looks each of them over.

"I have a friend in my class named Jasper, he's cool. Are you cool?"

"I like to think so."

Alex hums in acknowledgment, "Probably not. You think you are, so you probably aren't."

Miller chokes on his beer trying to stifle a laugh. "She's got you pegged, Jas."

"Shut up,  _Miller_."

"Is your name really Miller?" Alex draws attention back to herself.

"Huh?"

"Your name. Is it really Miller?"

"What else would it be?"

The girl shrugs, "I dunno. He goes by Murphy, but that's his last name."

"Oh. Yeah. Miller is my last name."

"So what's your first name?"

"Nathan."

She scans over Miller with a critical eye.

"What? Is there a Nathan in your class too?"

"Yeah."

"He's not cool?" He replies, smirking.

"Everyone hates him." The smirk falls off his face, eyes widening.

"Why do they hate him?"

Alex just shrugs, "He sucks."

"Ok, but how?" Miller is trying to engage in conversation while the other two are just laughing to themselves.

"He pushes girls a lot, calls everybody names, draws on other people's art. Mom says his parents are idiots who don't know how to be parents."

Miller is nodding slowly, "Yeah. I agree with her."

They go back to watching the movie, letting the kid eat her food.

"So, Alex, what happened this time?" Murphy's curious and the girl always has the answer, even when her mom thinks she doesn't know.

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to go to your dad's this weekend, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"So what happened?"

She shrugs again, looking down at her hands. "I don't actually know. Mom was yelling at him on the phone a lot, he was probably drunk."

They all stare at her.

She doesn't say anymore but she does yawn.

"You want to go to sleep?" She nods, hopping off the chair and wandering to the door. "Um, I'll be right back."

They leave, going next door so she can change into pajamas. Coming back she doesn't stop, going straight for the spare room and shutting the door.

Murphy sighs, rubbing his hands over his face.

He remembers Nick. He moved in with Clarke when they first came to the building four years ago. They fought and yelled a lot, Alex cried, even more, being a baby. She kicked him out after a few months, throwing divorce papers at him along with the rest of his crap. Murphy was the one to propose that he watch Alex, especially while she was going to court, dealing with the custody issue. It was supervised visits only until the girl was five, then he had her every other weekend. But she was seven now and Nick missed, at least, half of those weekends.

"Alright, I'm going to sound like an asshole here, but. What are you getting out of this? I mean- are you trying to score with her mom or what? Seriously, I've never seen you do this shit." Jasper was talking quietly, probably hoping Alex wouldn't hear him.

"What? No. I'm just helping her out, seriously, Nick's an asshole and that kid deserves better." Bellamy is looking at him with something close to sympathy but also empathy.

They all continued watching the movie, quietly giving input where they felt it was necessary. Until around eleven when sound was knocking on his door again.

He opened it to find Clarke, home three hours early.

"Clarke? What are doing here? I thought-"

"Nope. Got fired. Can I have my daughter back?"

His eyes went wide, but he stepped back to go get the kid, leaving her standing in the doorway. He came back out, walking with the sleepy seven-year-old

"Mom?"

"Hey, baby. Let's go, you can go back to sleep."

"Why are you home?"

"I missed you. Duh." The girl conceded but looked skeptical. They went home and Murphy went back to his chair.

Clarke was actually a pretty close friend. Murphy always tried to help the best he could, but she hadn't needed money before. Then again, she'd always had enough jobs to cover everything, now she was a job short. Which made him worry about how she would pay for food, rent, utilities, etc. It wasn't like she could ask anyone else; Nick didn't pay child support, her mom disowned her for having Alex, she doesn't really have a lot of friends she can rely on.

After his friends left, close to an hour later, he went over to her place. She answered the door in her pajamas, with her hair up and her eyes red. He enveloped her in a hug before a word could be said, she started crying again. After she regained her breath, she pulled him into the hallway so they could talk.

"What happened? I know you said you got fired, but-"

"My boss died." She rested her back against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Oh, shit..."

"Yeah. Dante was super cool, he loved Alex. Let me bring her in when I worked the day shifts, but he died like earlier this week I guess. Anyway, so his son took over. What an asshole. First, he pulled me into his office so he could go over my record and tell me  _everything_  I had done wrong; from being late to getting orders wrong. Then said he didn't really have any other choice but to fire me. I mean- I pleaded and even told him all the shit I deal with. Nope. Not a drop of sympathy in that man. He didn't even let me finish my shift!" She was exasperated. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I used that money for groceries. I mean- I have to get another job, like tomorrow, but-"

"I can help you out-"

"Mmnmm," She shook her head vehemently. "No, I'll find something. I just-"

"Jeezus, Clarke. Look, I have a good job, I can help you with your groceries until you find another job."

Murphy decided to talk to Jasper about hiring her at the bar. He was pretty sure he could get her a job there, even if it was part-time.

She still looked at the floor. "Are you sure?"

He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Of course I am, Clarke. C'mon, we're friends, this is what friends do."

The next day he had Alex while Clarke made up her resume and sent it out to different places. Bellamy decided to join him when they went to the park.

The two men sat on a bench, watching the kid run around the small playground.

"How come we didn't know you did this? I mean it's been, what? Four years, you said?"

Murphy shrugged at his question, "I don't know. I never really had a reason to tell you, it just didn't come up in conversation."

Bellamy nodded. They talked about trivial things for the rest of the hour before making the trek back to his apartment complex. As soon as the three of them got settled on the couch, Jasper texted back saying he'd meet to talk about hiring the blonde.

Murphy went over to knock on Clarke's door to see if she'd be able to watch her while he went to his meeting.

"Uh, hi?" She had changed into her uniform for the hotel.

"I thought you didn't work today?"

"I don't, but Kayla called out and I could use the extra hours. That's not a problem, right?"

"Um...I actually just got called into a meeting." He didn't really want to get her hopes up about anything.

She buried her head in her hands, clearly trying to think of a way to make this work.

"Um, my friend could watch her." Murphy offered tentatively.

"Friend?"

"Uh, yeah. Bellamy. Blake. He's pretty good with kids. More or less raised his sister."

"And you're sure he could watch Alex? I probably won't be back until ten and I don't know how long your meeting will be."

"Just a lunch meeting. He'll be fine."

"I guess if you trust him..." She checked her watch before realizing she didn't really have any other options.

After she left, John called Bellamy out in the hall to let him in on the already arranged plans.

"Seriously? I barely know the kid-"

"You'll be fine, I just have to go meet Jasper for a quick lunch and then I'll be back. All you have to do is not kill her and don't lose her, simple."

"Her mom-"

"Already cleared it with her. C'mon man, I gotta go." Bellamy conceded after a few moments of begging. Murphy let Alex know that they'd be staying in the apartment but Bellamy would be watching her for a couple hours.

"Why?"

"I have a thing I have to do."

"Why can't I just go back to mine?"

"Your mom had to go into work for a little bit."

"Oh..."

He could see the disappointment on the kids face, "But, I mean, Bellamy is pretty fun. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Ok..."

As he was leaving he punched his friend in the shoulder, "Don't bore her to death."

**xxx**

Alex sat back in the recliner, staring at Bellamy while he tried to focus on the TV. Tried being the keyword.

"What?" He looked over to the little girl.

"You look familiar."

"We met last night."

"I'm not stupid. I meant before that."

"Don't know what to tell you, kid."

"Do you know my dad?"

"Probably not. What's his name?"

"Nick."

"Ok, last name?"

"Uh...Bailey, I think. That's my brother's last name, anyway." Bellamy paused.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Dad has a girlfriend. I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She's super mean and always yelling at me. She gets mad that she has to take care of me because I'm not her kid."

Everything about it sounds familiar to Bellamy, except for the daughter part. He worked with a Nick Bailey back when he did construction. Terrible person; always showed up late, reeked of alcohol, talked about his twenty-year-old girlfriend. But that was two years ago, it can't be the same guy.

"How old is your brother?"

"Two." Or maybe it can be. "His mom doesn't like him either."

"What?"

"She always gets mad when he cries and doesn't really pay him any attention. Neither does dad. He's trying to get mom to take him."

"Your dad is trying to get your mom to take a kid that isn't hers because neither he nor the kid's mom wants him?" He tried to clarify.

Alex nodded, "Mommy told Auntie Raven that Nikki was a slut, that's why she gets mad at Luke. Because she can't be a slut with a baby." She lowered her voice and her head, "Mommy also said that Luke was probably in danger, I don't know what to do about it."

Bellamy's heart softened for the kid. "It's not your responsibility to deal with that, it's your dad's."

"Nuh uh. Dad said Luke was my brother so he was my responsibility." And just like that, his heart melted into a puddle.

**xxx**

Murphy sat at one of the tables in the back, waiting for Jasper and Monty to finish talking to their distributor.

He had one of Clarke's resumes in the bag he had to take to make it look like he was going to a work meeting. It's not like he was positive she'd get the job, but he was fairly confident.

The came out and sat across from him.

"Alright. Your friend. Why should we hire her?" Murphy pulled out his phone and opened Facebook, picking a picture of Clarke from the beach she'd posted a couple of weeks earlier, he turned the phone to show Jasper. "I'm on board. Monty?"

The smaller boy shook his head in disappointment at his friend. "Does she have any qualifications? Has she worked in a bar before? I get that she's pretty, but-" Murphy yanked out the paper with the tiny print listing all of Clarke's previous jobs. "Alright, she's qualified. Does she actually know about working here?"

John scratched the back of his neck, "Not exactly. I didn't tell her because I didn't want to get her hopes up for you guys to shoot her down."

They both nodded, Jasper more so knowing about her daughter.

"Well, I like her resume-"

"And her look." Jasper jumped in.

Monty glared at his friend, "It's looking good, could she come in for an interview? Just so we can get a feel for her personality and her skill and style. Talk about hours and stuff."

"Uh, yeah. Probably. She might be able to come in tonight, I'd have to check with her of course-"

"Sounds perfect. Just let us know, Murphy. But yeah, I like her odds."

Murphy nodded, trying to contain his smile best he can.

"Will do."

**xxx**

Clarke walked into the breakroom, heading straight for Raven at the back table. She let out a huff as she sat down.

"Rough shift?"

"I'm ready to cry."

"That bad?" Her friend had a sympathetic smile on her face, rubbing circles in between her shoulder blades.

"I walked in on a naked guy tied to a bed. I thought that only happened in movies and TV shows, not real life." Clarke whined, throwing her head down on the table.

"Yikes, never happened to me."

"Of course not."

Raven didn't really need the housekeeping job; she co-owned a mechanic shop with her boyfriend, but that was mostly his and she wanted to feel like she was making even payments.

"I'm so tired Rae."

"I know hon. Hey! Maybe you can get that John guy to watch the kiddo tonight and you and me can go out."

"No," She moaned, "His friend is already watching her right now and he was supposed to watch her all day. I'm not going to ask him to look after her overnight as well."

"Why not? He loves Alexis. She's a great kid, Clarke. And last I heard, she got along great with him."

The blonde let out a huff of laughter, "Yeah, they do. She always calls him Uncle Murphy when she gets home."

"See? Adorable. Just- think about it, babe. I miss you and you need to relax."

"I relax-"

"Sorry. I mean you need to get laid." Clarke chokes on her laughter.

"Ha. You're funny." She gets up, paying for a bag of chips from the vending machine before returning to her seat. "Did I tell you about Nick trying to get me to take that slut's kid?"

"What? You're joking."

"Nope. He can't watch the kid and she's a fucking stripper who sleeps with her customers, she doesn't  _want_  a baby."

"You're not going to do it, right?"

"What? No. I can't. I can barely take care of me and Alex, add Luke to that and I'm gonna get two meals a week."

"Alright. I know you're saying it, but I can practically see the gears in your head trying to figure out how to take care of all three of you."

Clarke paused, throwing a chip in her mouth, "Shut up."

**xxx**

Murphy was sat on his couch, both Bellamy and Alex were asleep on the floor when he heard the next door over slam. Clarke was home. He walked over to find the door unlocked.

"Clarke?"

" _In here!_ " She called from her bedroom.

He walked in the find her on her knees rummaging through a pile of old clothes.

"Whatchya doin' there?"

She looked up at him, huge purple circles under her eyes.

"Emerson called, found out I got fired, offered me my old position back."

 _Emerson, Emerson, Emerson..._  He tried to remember where he'd heard the name before, but it clicked.

"No."

"No?"

"You're not going back to that club."

"I've gotta find a job and this way I don't even have to go looking."

He groaned. "What if I told you I found a job for you? One that doesn't include you stooping to  _Nikki's_  level." She stopped shuffling through the pile and looked at him dead on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, showing some cleavage might help you with tips but it's not stripping."

"No. What job?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "My friends own a bar, they need a new bartender/waitress."

She looked like she was about to cry when she launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

He let out a small chuckle, embracing her back.

"I don't know why you're thanking me. I did this for purely selfish reasons, I'd get to keep the kid overnight sometimes."

"Oh. Shit. I didn't-"

"Clarke, it's fine. I love her, and I'm pretty sure she likes me well enough."

The blonde gave a watery smile and laugh, "Yeah, you're her uncle Murphy."

Well, that makes some emotions stir inside him.

"I'd love to have her stay over when you work, it's great." He took out a business card, "Here, you go interview. Ask for Jasper and Monty, mention me. You should be fine." He handed her some cash as well, "And please get something to drink, you need a break every once in a while."

**xxx**

The position works out, of course. She works Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights so Raven and Murphy alternate taking Alex on those nights, staying in their apartment until Clarke gets home. Clarke loves it because while it is a bar, it's one of the nicer ones. She definitely gets groped a lot less than she would at Emerson's club.

She gets along with the whole staff, Monty and Harper especially. She even talks to Bellamy when he pops in, with or without Murphy. Jasper takes every other Friday and Saturday off to spend with his small group.

But, naturally, since the position worked out something needed to go wrong. At least it happens two months later.

Clarke went to work, Alex came over, she and Murphy played Wii until her bedtime, the guys came half an hour before she went to bed, and it all seemed to be going fine.

They're all passed out in his living room, continuing their Friday night plans. Jasper was the one who woke them up.

"Hey. Hey, guys, wake up." He pushed and kicked each of his friends.

"What, Jas? What is so important at..." Bellamy looked over at the cable box, "two-forty-six in the morning."

But they all heard the muffled, angry conversation that was getting less muffled as they grew louder.

" _Because I said so, Nick. I'm fucking done with this bullshit and so is she._ "

" _You don't get to decide that, Clarke. She's my daughter too._ " Murphy rose quickly, heading for the door.

"Yeah? How about you fucking act like it, because I'm tired of seeing her face drop every time I have to tell her you're not coming." John gave her a quick once over, noticing her ruffled clothes and messed up hair, he decided this had already gone bad.

'Call the cops', he mouthed at Jasper before stepping out in the hall. He wasn't entirely sure what he planned to do; Nick was close to six foot five and had a hell of a lot more muscle. But Murphy had Miller and Bellamy, and to a certain extent Jasper, for backup, so he might be okay.

"Everything okay here?" They both look over at him. He can now see a bruise forming on her cheek, he can also see the silent plea in her eye and the anger in his.

"It's none of your business, asshole. Go back inside."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that. It is my business, Clarke's my friend, I look out for her." He made a small hand movement, motioning for her to come over to his place. But as soon as she tried to move, he stuck his muscular arm out in front of her, blocking her path.

"You're not going anywhere, we aren't finished."

" _You_  aren't finished. I am. Move your arm, jackass."

"I'm not letting you do this, Clarke. You're not allowed to." He's now grabbed her biceps and turned her to face him.

"You should get your hands off her, man." Bellamy decided it was time to step in.

"Who the fuck are you? You don't even live here, you don't know her."

"I know you should let her go."

"Why don't the both of you go back inside and fuck off."

"Let me go, Nick."

"No! You don't get to do this!" He shook her.

"Nick, just let her go-"

"He's drunk, he's not going to listen."

"I'm not drunk! Fuck, Clarke! How many times do I have to apologize?! I'm sorry! You can't take my daughter away from me!"

"I really can, it's pretty basic shit. You got arrested for a DUI, I have the right to take away your custody. All you had to do was not drink." She probably seemed extremely calm to anyone else, but John heard the slight waver in her voice.

"Nick, just back off, man. It doesn't have to get any worse for you."

"Really? Because I'm losing my fucking daughter, if you think it could get worse, you don't know shit."

"Well, you could go to prison. Does that sound better?" He turned his head slightly to see Jasper holding the phone and giving a thumbs up.

The large man stuttered in his movements, thrown off by the mention of prison, but regained his footing when he saw Miller exit the apartment and the three men advance on him. He looked back to Clarke, his grip getting tighter on her arms.

"Where is she, anyway? You just leave her alone?"

"I already fucking told you, she's at my mom's. She offered to babysit after you  _bailed_.  _Again_." She spat the lie in his face.

He was seconds away from replying when the sirens came, as did the visible relief in Clarke.

"Like I said: prison. Doesn't sound great." Murphy crossed his arms over his chest.

They could all see the man's hesitation, but he let her go once the trio advanced again and pounding footsteps could be heard thundering up the stairs.

Two policemen came up behind him, beginning to ask questions. Nick still gets arrested. One begins to take him down the stairs.

"Mam, where is your daughter?"

"Next door, she should be asleep...?" She looked to Murphy who confirmed that she was still asleep in the guest bedroom.

"Alright. For the safety of you and your child, I do recommend a restraining order and a court order to remove his parental rights-"

"He doesn't have parental rights anymore, it's why we were fighting in the first place." The cop nodded at her, giving her a few more words of advice before bidding them all good night and retreating to his car. Once he was out of sight the group seemed to visibly deflate.

Murphy turned to look in the apartment, seeing Miller open the door slightly to confirm yet again that Alex was still asleep, and in those ten seconds Bellamy had taken residence next to a seated Clarke, wrapping her up in his arms. Murphy went inside and brought her a blanket, kneeling in front of the pair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, he was just on something. Wouldn't let it go."

"Yeah, but it's okay to not be okay."

"I know, but I'm really okay." Murphy noticed the way she sort of leaned more into Bellamy and decided to ask about it later.

"Alright, just let me know if you want to talk."

"I will, thanks."

"Anytime, Clarke."


End file.
